El amor es el remedio de todas las enfermedades
by XxSaorixX
Summary: A causa de un accidente ocurrido hace dos de meses, Mira terminó viviendo con su padre y hermano. Ahora tiene que encajar en su nueva escuela, donde su hermano Keith es la estrella y ella su sombra ¿Qué pasará cuando un chico misterioso entre en escena?
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos! Bueno, éste es mi primer Fan Fic de AcexMira. no he visto mucho de la serie Bakugan, es más, me he centrado en ver más la temporada de New Vestroia. Ahora, dejando de lado esta breve introducción, espero que les guste este fic ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador. 

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las cortinas de la habitación anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Los haces de luz se posaron sobre el rostro de la joven que dormitaba en dicha habitación. Emitió un quejido para luego cubrirse con su manta, creyendo que así podría volver al mundo de los sueños, pero estaba equivocada.<p>

— Mira, ya es tarde ¡Levántate!

— Mmmh…

Hubo un largo silencio después de este anuncio, como si la persona que la llamaba esperara que se cumpliera con la orden impuesta. Al pasar los minutos y al ver que no había movimiento en ese sector de la casa, el demandante se vio en la obligación de apurar la causa.

La joven se mantuvo inmóvil en su cama mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse, abrir la puerta para luego aproximarse a ella, pero la chica desistió de mostrar signos de que ya se encontraba despierta. Cubrió su rostro con su mano dejando ver sus finos cabellos anaranjados sobresalir de su refugio acolchado.

— ¿Mira? — preguntó el joven quien se encontraba junto a la cama – Anda, despierta…

Era su hermano mayor, Keith. Hace tan solo un par de meses que Mira se había mudado a vivir con él su padre. Cuando eran más pequeños, ambos hermanos compartían cierto parecido en el color de sus cabellos y sus hermosos ojos azules. Ahora el joven poseía unos alborotados mechones rubios que caían desordenadamente de un lado a otro sin seguir un patrón en específico, pero que permanecían inmóviles en su lugar.

Intentó despertar a la menor nuevamente, pero era en vano. La chica no quería despertar o más bien, no quería dejar la comodidad y el calor que le proporcionaban las sábanas. Ante esto, el joven comenzó a sacudirla del hombro. Primero fue suave, como si se tratara de algo frágil, pero como el chico no tenía mucha paciencia, al rato comenzó a remecerla con más fuerza, haciendo que la chica comenzara a reír.

— ¿Estabas despierta, no? — pregunta el chico como si conociera el truco de la muchacha.

— Claro que no, Keith. Sabes que tengo el sueño pesado. — dice haciendo un guiño a su hermano mientras saca su lengua en gesto burlesco.

— Pues ya vas tarde a tu primer día, y no, no estoy bromeando — responde Keith con un aire irónico esperando una reacción de su hermana menor.

La chica mira el reloj de su velador y se da cuenta de que su hermano no bromeaba, por lo que se dispone inmediatamente a prepararse para ir a la escuela, no sin antes sacar a a su despertador personal de su habitación.

— Te estaré esperando abajo, Mira — dice Keith riendo ante la escena de su hermana neurótica por la hora. Su única respuesta fue el cierre de la puerta del baño mientras en su interior alguien exclamaba un ¿Dónde quedó la toalla!

Una vez lista la chica bajó a desayunar pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía mucho tiempo, tomó una caja de jugo y una tostada, la cual se llevó a su boca mientras corría hacia la salida de su casa. Vio que su hermano ya estaba tomando el autobús, se quitó la tostada de la boca y gritó que la esperaran. Keith giró a ver como Mira se acercaba y le sonrió.

— No seas tan dramática, hermanita.

Sin nada que decir, la chica se dirigió a tomar asiento junto a la ventana mientras terminaba su desayuno improvisado. De repente, múltiples pensamientos nublaron su mente. Sí, estaba nerviosa, este era su primer día en su nueva escuela después de haber pasado varios años en el extranjero viviendo con su madre. Sus padres se habían divorciado y con ello, ambos hermanos fueron separados perdiendo contacto casi por completo de no ser por el milagro de la tecnología.

Los recuerdos seguían distrayéndola de la realidad y no podía evitar ver, a través de su reflejo, la figura de su madre: una mujer bella con la cual compartían rasgos muy similares y con quién compartió toda su vida, en especial sus últimos diez años.

La nostalgia se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica y luego el horror se vio en sus ojos a la vez en que sus manos temblaban ansiosas. Su hermano no pudo evitar notar el cambio que sufría la joven por lo que la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente mientras decía su nombre repetidas veces.

— Mira ¡Mira! ¿Estás bien? ¡Reacciona!

La chica, con sus labios temblorosos, logró emitir lo que pareció ser un suave gemido, llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza sujetándola firmemente haciendo que sus uñas indagaran en la piel de ésta. Ante esta escena, Keith se preocupó aún más.

"Oh no… está ocurriendo de nuevo…" — pensó el adolescente mientras buscaba una forma de tranquilizar a la chica para no llamar la atención de los demás.

— ¡Keith! Mamá está… por mi culpa está… — titubeó la chica.

— ¡Mira, cálmate! — exclamó el joven captando la atención de su hermana. — ¡No es tu culpa, esas cosas pasan! Yo… — Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Un silencio incómodo se generó entre los dos y, como un acuerdo silencioso, ambos rompieron tanto el contacto físico como visual.

— Lo siento — pronunció la menor.

— Está bien, no te preocupes — respondió automáticamente el chico.

El bus escolar se detuvo, y para ambos muchachos les resultaba inverosímil el que el recorrido desde su hogar hasta su escuela hubiera sido tan corto. Uno a uno fueron descendiendo del vehículo para encontrarse con aquella infraestructura que verían casi todos los días en los próximos meses del año.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulos de este fic! Esta ve lo hice más extenso ^^ Espero que lo disfruten, y muchas gracias por los review!

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador.

* * *

><p>Los pasillos del instituto estaban repletos de estudiantes. Algunos se reunían en grupos a contar historias sobre lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, otros simplemente buscaban sus casilleros para dejar sus cosas y así se distribuían en diferentes labores. Entre la multitud se encontraba Keith junto a su hermanita, quien la ayudaba a encontrar su casillero.<p>

— El 210 debería estar por aquí — dice el chico con el papel que contenía las indicaciones sobre la localización de su objetivo.

— ¿Estás seguro, hermano? — pregunta Mira algo dudosa, puesto que sentía que estaban caminando en círculos por los corredores. Ante la pregunta de la menor, el chico no pudo evitar responder con cierta molestia.

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro! — exclamó — Conozco estos pasillos como la palma de mi mano — dijo con cierta arrogancia en su tono de voz. La chica optó por guardar silencio.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el chico cesó su caminar, provocando que la chica, que se encontraba distraída, chocara contra él. Antes de que la joven pudiera preguntar la razón por tan abrupta reacción, Keith exclamó un ¡Ya llegamos! Y como ya había logrado su objetivo decidió dejar a su hermanita para que pudiera ordenar sus cosas, no sin antes entregarle el mismo papel que tenía la dirección del casillero que además indicaba la ubicación de su salón de clases.

— Que tengas un buen día, Mira — dijo para luego perderse entre la multitud.

— Gracias — dijo a la vez que volteaba a ver al chico para percatarse que éste ya se había ido. Suspiró, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y luego retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Echó un vistazo al papel que tenía en sus manos y luego al casillero. Con sus delicadas manos movió el seguro del candado siguiendo la combinación escrita en las indicaciones abriendo el casillero y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con una nota en su interior. Desafortunadamente la chica no pudo descifrar el mensaje de ésta debido a que quien la haya escrito no se caracterizaba por tener una buena caligrafía.

Una vez que terminó de ordenar sus pertenencias, tomó lo necesario y emprendió su camino hacia su salón de clases. Como tenía la mirada enfocada en el suelo no notó que un grupo de personas se aproximaban hacia ella hasta que colapsó con uno de sus integrantes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, engendro! — exclamó una chica aparentemente mayor que ella.

— ¡L-lo siento! No fue mi intención — dijo Mira algo avergonzada por su torpeza, pero eso no la libraría del incidente tan fácilmente.

Se había topado con uno de los grupos más populares del instituto, conocidos también como "Los Vexos" y para su mala suerte, la menor se había topado con Mylene Farrow, una joven de tez blanca, cabello de un extravagante color turquesa que además se encontraba perfectamente peinado manteniendo cada mechón en su lugar. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Su vestimenta constaba de una blusa blanca con unos finos detalles en negro, sus dos primeros botones estaban deshechos para exponer parte de su piel pálida junto a un pendiente con la forma de una lágrima. También llevaba un cinturón grueso de color negro alrededor de su cintura para destacar su figura y unos pantalones del mismo color que el accesorio para hacer juego y, como un toque final, estaban sus botas blancas para acentuar su monocromático estilo.

— ¡Vaya, Mylene, te topaste con un polluelo! — decía uno de sus acompañantes a la vez en que estallaba de risa. La susodicha miró con enfado al chico lo que hizo que éste dejara de reír y le tendiera una mano.

— No le veo la gracia, Shadow, la estupidez se está volviendo cada vez más común entre estos mocosos.

No era nada más ni nada menos que Shadow Prove, uno de los más molestos y escandalosos del grupo, o al menos eso era lo que se decía de ellos. Su cabello alborotado le recordaba un poco al peinado de Keith, sólo que éste era de color plateado. Sus ojos eran intimidantes, no sólo por su tonalidad similar a la sangre, sino porque reflejaban un aire de intranquilidad, una inquietud perturbadora. Su vestimenta destacaba por su abuso del color negro dejando algunos detalles para abrirle paso al color morado. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones ajustados y botas del mismo color, excepto por la suela de éstas que eran moradas.

— Será mejor que no nos distraigamos, ya es hora de ir a clases — dice Mylene ignorando por completo a la chica con quien había chocado que, por cierto, observaba la situación desde el suelo. Sin nada más que agregar, siguió su camino, puesto que el resto del grupo no se había molestado en detener su paso cuando ocurrió el incidente, excepto claro, por Shadow.

— ¡Anda, muévete, Shadow! — exclamó al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba.

— En seguida, preciosa — respondió el chico.

Mira se quedó en el suelo, observando como los dos se alejaban perdiéndolos de vista una vez que doblaron hacia otro pasillo. Le sorprendió como el corredor ahora se encontraba completamente vacío y todo por su mala percepción del tiempo. Sin perder ni un segundo más, se incorporó para luego correr hacia su salón asignado.

Tuvo un par de problemas para encontrar la sala de clases, pero finalmente la halló. Como la puerta estaba cerrada, dedujo que la clase ya había comenzado y para confirmarlo, se acercó un poco más a ésta, poniendo su oreja contra la superficie. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar todo el ruido que provenía de esta al pensar que estaba equivocada. Iba a entrar al lugar cuando vio una mujer mayor corriendo a toda prisa con lo que parecía ser un libro enorme. La mujer se detuvo frente a Mira y le preguntó, con la voz entrecortada por lo agitada que estaba, si acaso ella era la chica nueva que había sido designada a éste salón. Mira asintió aun con la misma expresión de estupefacción de hace un rato y con ello, aprovechó de echar un vistazo a la apariencia de su profesora.

Una mujer de tez blanca, de cabellos castaños que, por cierto, los traía desordenados cuyo único soporte era una traba de plástico. Sus ojos compartían la misma gama que su pelo, y se encontraban aislados detrás de un par de gafas. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, parecido a las batas que se usan en los laboratorios pero, como estaba desabrochada, se podía apreciar su vestimenta, que consistía en una blusa blanca y sencilla junto a una falda color beige que le llegaba un par de dedos más arriba de la rodilla, unas pantis del mismo tono de su piel y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

La profesora le dijo a Mira que la esperara un par de minutos fuera de la sala para que ella pudiera introducirla al resto de la clase. La chica asintió y vio como la maestra desaparecía tras adentrarse en el salón. Notó que el ruido cesó al instante y la voz imperante de la mujer resonó en la habitación.

— Buenos días, queridos alumnos — dijo la profesora.

— Buenos días, maestra — respondieron al unísono, algunos con más ánimo que otros. La profesora no le dio importancia y continuó con el discurso a tratar.

— Como algunos ya deben saber, tenemos una nueva alumna que se integrará en el curso — hizo una pausa para escribir el nombre de la joven el a pizarra, luego se aproximó a la puerta abriéndola levemente y susurrando a la chica que ya podía entrar. La profesora paso para que Mira entrara y se presentara a sus compañeros. — Por favor, denle la bienvenida a la señorita Mira Clay.

Los susurros de sus demás compañeros se hicieron presentes. Se escuchaban cosas como "Vaya, es bastante linda" "Su peinado se parece al de ese chico Lync ¿Serán parientes?" "Parece buena chica" "¿Clay? ¿Estará relacionada con Keith Clay?" y así entre un sin fin de comentarios, el resto se centraban más en la apariencia física de la chica.

La profesora le indicó que tomara el asiento que se encontraba desocupado en la segunda fila, justo al lado de la ventana. Caminó hacia su lugar entre los murmullos y tomó asiento sin darle importancia a su entorno. Echó un vistazo por la ventana que daba hacia uno de los jardines del instituto, notando que había algo que no encajaba en ese segmento de pasto y flores. Juraría que vio a un joven cuyo cabello era de un pálido azul verdoso y tez morena. Vestía una camisa morada cuyos costados y mangas tenían una gruesa línea negra cubierta por una chaqueta negra Sus pantalones eran de un tono gris claro y sus botas hacían juego con la camisa.

Lo observó por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que la profesora tuvo que llamar su atención recordándole que la clase ya había comenzado. Pidió disculpas y sacó su cuaderno para copiar lo que se estaba escrito en la pizarra. Ya cuando echó un segundo vistazo por la ventana se halló con la sorpresa de que el chico había dejado el jardín.

* * *

><p>Una vez acabada la clase, dos compañeras de curso se acercaron al puesto de Mira para darle una bienvenida un poco más personal. Las chicas esperaron a que la nueva terminara de anotar unos apuntes para presentarse.<p>

La primera en acercarse parecía ser menor que la chica nueva. También era de tez blanca pero su cabello era de color celeste, además de que era bastante largo. Éste estaba amarrado en un par de coletas que caían a los costados de su rostro, dejando los mechones más cortos, como su chasquilla, revolotear en torno a su rostro. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, combinando perfectamente con el color de su cabello. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta amarilla cuyas mangas reposaban en sus brazos dejando sus hombros expuestos, una falda blanca junto a lo que parecía ser un pequeño bolso naranja atado a su cintura.

La otra chica era de tez morena, su cabello plateado estaba amarrado en una coleta y en caso de que alguno de sus mechones no quisieran mantenerse en su lugar, tenía una traba en forma de corazón adornando su peinado. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas con una mezcla colores psicodélicos, un par de shorts rosados y zapatillas blancas.

Cuando ya tenía puesta su atención en las invasoras de su espacio personal, no alcanzó ni siquiera a preguntar si es que quería algo cuando una de ellas habló.

— ¡Bienvenida, Mira! Mi nombre es Runo Misaki y ella — dijo señalando a su compañera — es mi amiga Julie— concluyó con una sonrisa.

— Julie, Julie Makimoto ¡Encantada de conocerte, Mira Clay! — dijo con entusiasmo a la vez en que se inclinaba un poco hacia la pelirroja como si tuviera la intención de preguntarle algo en específico. — Por esas casualidades tú… ¿Eres pariente de Keith Clay? — preguntó ansiosa.

Mira la miró incrédula pero sonrió instantáneamente. Por alguna razón se emocionaba cada vez que hablaba de su hermano.

— Sí, Keith es mi hermano mayor, aunq-

— ¡Ay que daría yo por tener a alguien tan guapo como él así de cerca! Eres una chica con suerte — exclamó Julie interrumpiendo lo que Mira iba a decir, pero ésta no le dio importancia.

Ante la actitud de Julie, Runo le dio un codazo a su amiga diciendo que se comportara frente a la nueva, básicamente para no espantarla. Además, aprovechó de recordarle lo celoso que se pondría su novio Billy si supiera las cosas que anda diciendo su novia de otros chicos.

Ambas iniciaron una pequeña discusión olvidando que Mira estaba frente a ellas, hasta que la escucharon reír. Primero intentó reprimir una carcajada, luego comenzó a reír por lo bajo hasta que ya no pudo contenerse, contagiando su risa a las otras dos, olvidando completamente por lo que discutían.

* * *

><p>La campana volvió a sonar y esta vez era para anunciar que la hora de almuerzo había llegado. Todos los estudiantes se reunían en el comedor del colegio sentándose en diferentes mesas, organizadas por los grupos –o más bien, estereotipos- definidos. Por un lado se encontraba el grupo de Los Vexos, que eran los que más destacaban, ya fuera por su estilo de vestir, popularidad, lo respetado o temidos que eran por los demás.<p>

El resto del lugar tenía a grupos como los estudiosos, los antisociales, los de gustos poco comunes, etc. Todos repartidos por orden jerárquico.

Desafortunadamente Mira no estaba al tanto de esta organización, por lo que se dirigió con su bandeja hacia el territorio de los Vexos.

Llamó la atención de todos, ya fuera por su ignorancia o su osadía de sentarse a almorzar tranquilamente donde nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, pero nadie se atrevió a advertírselo y cuando sus nuevas amigas, Runo y Julie, se percataron de su error, fueron inmediatamente a decirle que dejara la mesa, pero Los Vexos fueron más rápidos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Mylene, Shadow, Lync Volan y Volt Luster lo que significaba que serían muy malas noticias para Mira. El silencio reinó en el comedor, todos dejaron de conversar y/o almorzar para ver qué ocurriría con la nueva.

— ¿Tú otra vez! — Exclamó Mylene con irritación.

— Parece que alguien estará en serios problemas — Dijo Shadow en tono burlesco.

Mira arqueó una ceja como si no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, lo cual hizo enfadar aun más a la chica de cabello turquesa, mientras los otros dos, Lync y Volt, rodeaban a la chica.

Observó detenidamente a los dos desconocidos. Lo primero que notó de Lync fue que su peinado era similar al de ella, excepto por su color rosa pálido. Sus ojos eran color turquesa al igual que el cabello de Mylene. Vestía una camisa verde escocesa y unos pantalones negros.

El otro miembro del grupo le pareció más intimidante. Era alto, de tez morena. Su cabello rojizo osaba desafiar la gravedad por su formación en punta. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad morada pálida que en ese momento reflejaban molestia y a la vez superioridad frente a la pelirroja. Vestía una musculosa negra con una chaqueta sin mangas color blanca encima. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos con detalles que simulaban ser llamas naranajas.

— ¿No conoces las reglas? Esta mesa es sólo para Los Vexos — dijo Lync con un tono tajante.

— Perdón… No sabía… — responde Mira mostrándose pasiva frente a la situación.

— Ahora ya sabes, así que lárgate, niña — dice Mylene mientras Shadow comenzaba a reír. Al parecer la maldad de su compañera le causaba gracia.

Sin querer buscar más problemas, Mira tomó su bandeja y se dispuso a alejase lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, Mylene no había terminado con la pelirroja: en su intento por alejarse, la mayor le hizo una zancadilla a la pobre chica, haciendo que esta cayera con bandeja y todo al suelo, ensuciando parte de su rostro y vestimenta con su propio almuerzo.

Las risas no tardaron en romper el silencio que se había generado, dejando a la chica en completa humillación.

Abandonó su bandeja en el suelo y se incorporó rápidamente para huir del lugar, pero no podría huir de tan bochornoso recuerdo. Dejó un rastro de lágrimas a su paso e ignoró los gritos de sus amigas que la llamaban consternadas.

* * *

><p>Corrió por los pasillos sin ver por donde iba. Dobló hacia uno de los corredores cuando por segunda vez en el día, chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.<p>

— ¡Oye, hazle un favor a la humanidad y fíjate por donde caminas! — exclamó el chico sin siquiera ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Reaccionó solamente cuando escuchó lo que pareció ser un sollozo reprimido. — ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? — Preguntó incrédulo, como si la razón de su llanto hubiese sido causado por el impacto.

Mira no quiso responder. Se incorporó nuevamente y se preparaba para huir cuando sintió la mano del chico sujetando su brazo.

— ¡Espera! — ordenó. — Ni creas que te dejaré escapar sin saber cual es tu maldito problema.

— Suéltame… — dijo la chica en un susurro. Obviamente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de establecer un diálogo con este extraño.

— No hasta que me digas qué te sucede ¡Es sólo el primer día! ¡No es para ponerse a llorar por las vacaciones, maldición! — estaba más que claro que a este chico le desesperaba esta situación.

Fue en ese momento en que Mira se atrevió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos grisáceos que la miraban con una intensidad que inhibía su capacidad para hablar. Se asombró al ver que era el mismo chico que había visto en el jardín. Una reacción similar ocurrió en el chico, la diferencia fue que el sentimiento que se apoderó de él fue la compasión. La figura que se encontraba frente a él se veía tan frágil e indefensa, le molestaba sentir debilidad ante lo que veía, pero quería conseguir respuestas aún cuando no estuviera relacionado con lo ocurrido.

Se fijó también en la vestimenta de la chica: en el cuello llevaba un amarrado pañuelo rojo, vestía una camiseta blanca de escote cuadrado con magas aglobadas, una falda floreada cuyos colores que más destacaban eran rojo, verde, celeste y amarillo y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias romanas color café. Notó que en el diseño de sus prendas había rastros de comida al igual que en su rostro.

— ¿Fueron Los Vexos, no? — preguntó el chico con cierto rencor en su voz. La chica sólo asintió. — Ya lo sospechaba — agregó empuñando su mano libre con aún más enfado, desviando la mirada para que la chica no notara su cambio de actitud.

— Será mejor que limpies eso, te llevaré hasta donde está el baño, luego hablaremos con el director para que te autorice ir a casa temprano.

Mira sólo asintió y se dejó guiar por el chico, más que nada porque no conocía bien la infraestructura y aun no sabía dónde se hallaba el baño de mujeres, aunque antes quería conocer el nombre del chico, pero él se adelantó a los hechos.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Ace ¿Y el tuyo, extraña? — preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Mira… — respondió con timidez. Luego de eso guardaron silencio hasta llegar al baño de mujeres.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Buenas! Aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones para actualizar este fic... ya que cuando esté en clases nuevamente no podré actualizar tan seguido ^^U  
>Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, no quería adelantarme tanto con la trama, pero espero no ir muy lento para no aburrirlos. Por cieto ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan a seguir con esta historia n.n ¡En verdad se los agradezco! En fin ¡que lo disfruten!<p>

**Disclaimer**: Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador.

* * *

><p>Keith entró en la cafetería poco después del incidente con Los Vexos. Estaba acompañado por un chico de menor estatura, cabello largo y ondulado de color celeste. Sus ojos verdes miraban al mayor con aire de respeto y admiración. Vestía una musculosa negra, una chaqueta de un llamativo color naranja, pantalón café y botas negras con detalles en blanco.<p>

Ambos habían tenido que ayudar a llevar unos libros de vuelta a la biblioteca lo que justificaba su atraso en el comedor. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mesa de Los Vexos quienes los acogieron al instante.

— Llegas tarde, Spectra — comenta Lync aun risueño por lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

— Te perdiste la fiesta de bienvenida que Mylene le dio a una novata — agregó Shadow con cierta ironía en su oración.

— Spectra estaba ocupado atendiendo unos asuntos importantes, chicos — defendió instantáneamente Gus al acusado, pero éste no le dio importancia y tomó asiento Junto a Mylene.

— Detalles — demandó el recién llegado.

Mylene esbozó una sonrisa antes de relatar lo sucedido, lo mismo hicieron Lync y Shadow a excepción de Volt que se mantenía impertérrito ante el tema. La chica de cabello turquesa tomó su vaso moviéndolo en círculos para luego beber de su contenido. Dejó el recipiente en su lugar y dijo:

— Una enana se sentó en nuestra mesa, así que la puse en su lugar.

— La pobre salió corriendo, de seguro fue a llamar a su mamá — dijo Shadow entre risas.

— Es la única forma de que aprendan quienes mandan en este instituto — concluyó Mylene.

Keith sólo asintió. No le interesaba en lo absoluto saber quien fue la víctima de este maltrato. En su mente sólo había una preocupación: saber cómo la estaba pasando Mira en su primer día, además de que le extrañaba no haberla visto cuando entró a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Mira se encontraba en el baño de mujeres. Se había sacado su camiseta para poder lavarla en el lavamanos. Por más jabón que utilizara la mancha se negaba a salir. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, sólo el detergente eliminaría los residuos de su almuerzo.<p>

Mientras la pelirroja lidiaba con su prenda de vestir, el chico con quien se había topado la esperaba afuera del baño. Llevaba al menos unos diez minutos parado aguardando la salida de la chica y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Revisaba la hora cada vez que podía y movía su pie con inquietud hasta que ya no aguantó más. Abrió la puerta del baño y asomó su rostro dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

— ¿Ya terminaste? ¡Voy a echar raíces si sigo esperándote! — dijo Ace para luego notar que la chica no llevaba su playera puesta.

La chica cubrió instantáneamente su cuerpo para que el chico no la viera en ropa interior. Ace inmediatamente desvió su mirada y cerró la puerta nuevamente para evitar que la pelirroja viera su sonrojo aunque, a pesar de haber pasado por ese momento vergonzoso, notó algo en la chica que le pareció extraño: juraba haber visto algo en su brazo izquierdo.

Dejó de lado ese pensamiento cuando escuchó la voz de la chica que lo estaba llamando desde el interior del baño, así que volvió a abrir la puerta pero esta vez tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo.

— ¿Me llamaste? — preguntó Ace completamente tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— No puedo salir… mi camiseta está mojada y...

No pudo concluir su frase ya que el chico, como si hubiera leído la mente de Mira, le lanzó su chaqueta. La miró con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Ace se adelantó una vez más.

— Póntela antes de que te enfermes. — dijo algo distante

Sin perder más tiempo, Mira se colocó la chaqueta dejando solamente los dos botones superiores desabrochados. Salió inmediatamente del baño con su camiseta entre sus manos e inmediatamente comenzó a seguir al chico que había emprendido su camino a quién sabe donde.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Mira algo confundida.

— A buscar tus cosas y luego iremos a la oficina del director.

No dijo nada, a partir de ese momento compartieron una travesía silenciosa por los pasillos abandonados del instituto, sin un tema para hablar. Lo que más sorprendía a la pelirroja era la buena voluntad del chico que contrastaba drásticamente con su personalidad poco amigable y su limitada capacidad para hablar, aunque debía admitir que ella tampoco era buena para establecer conversaciones.

* * *

><p>En la cafetería las cosas ya se habían calmado. Varios estudiantes habían abandonado el lugar y sólo algunos se quedaban para charlar un rato, es más, un grupo determinado se encontraba discutiendo lo que parecía ser un asunto importante y entre ellos se encontraban Runo y Julie.<p>

— Así que la víctima de Los Vexos va en su clase — comentó un chico de cabello castaño.

— Sí, intentamos advertirle, pero ellos se adelantaron — dijo Runo algo desanimada.

La chica de cabellos celestes sintió como un par de manos se posaron en sus delicados hombros con firmeza, pero sin lastimar su piel. Alzó su mirada como acto reflejo para encontrarse con los ojos café que, por la forma en que la miraba, no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— D-Dan…

— No es tu culpa, Runo. Lo importante es hallarla y verificar si se encuentra bien.

— ¡Exacto! — Exclamó un chico de ojos azules y cabello rosa sujeto por una bandana de color rojo. — ¡No permitiremos que Los Vexos sean el comité de bienvenida de los nuevos!

— Tú lo has dicho, Baron. — apoyó Julie.

— ¡Vamos, hay que encontrarla! — Exclamó Dan, quien fue apoyado por todo su grupo al gritar un "sí" al unísono para luego separarse en parejas para cubrir terreno en los pasillos.

* * *

><p>La oficina del director, un lugar que se caracterizaba por estar siempre ordenado. No había papel que estuviera fuera de lugar, o al menos eso era lo primero que uno veía al entrar a ésta ya que el inmenso escritorio era lo que llamaba la atención, junto a una estantería llena de libros de diversos colores. El resto de la decoración era bastante sobria: un piso alfombrado cuyo tono café claro combinaba con el beige de las paredes, cuatro sillas en un extremo de la habitación, un sofá justo frente a la ventana y otro par de sillas delante del escritorio. Junto a éste, había una lámpara de pie a su izquierda, y una planta de igual estatura a su derecha, como si intentara establecer cierta simetría en el patrón de ordenamiento.<p>

Entre el mueble, el estante y la decoración, se encontraba un hombre adulto, cuyo voluptuoso cuerpo descansaba en un sillón de cuero sintético. Llevaba un traje que combinaba con los colores de su oficina lo que lo hacía más parecer un adorno más entre todas las cosas de la oficina.

— Ace Grit — pronunció al ver la cara del chico — ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina? Es el primer día y no te he citado a venir aquí, a menos que hayas hecho algo de lo cual quieres reportar personalmente — dijo con cierta ironía, cosa que le irritaba al chico, pero se mantuvo sereno.

— No vine por mí, sino por esta chica… tuvo un pequeño incidente y no se encuentra en condiciones como para quedarse otras dos horas aquí.

El hombre clavó su mirada en la pelirroja aún digiriendo lo dicho por el joven. Con un gesto de mano, le pidió a Mira que se acercara al escritorio, y así lo hizo.

— Dime, jovencita ¿Visitaste la enfermería?

— N-no, señor — dijo la chica algo confundida por la pregunta. El director arqueó una ceja por lo que Ace tuvo que intervenir en el diálogo.

— No me refería a ese tipo de incidente.

Tomó la prenda de Mira entre sus manos y se la mostró al director para aclarar implícitamente el punto al cual se refería. Eso explicaba el por qué la chica llevaba una chaqueta que no se ajustaba a su pequeña figura. Antes de que el director pudiera decir algo, Ace volvió a interrumpir.

— Si no va a casa pronto, podría enfermar.

— No veo que la situación lo amerite, joven Grit. Debe haber algo más como para que usted demande el enviarla a casa. — inquirió el director.

Ace volvió a fruncir el ceño y empuñó ambas manos con algo de irritación. No era su preocupación por la chica, sino quienes causaron su malestar. Sentía gran odio hacia Los Vexos, aun cuando éstos no habían acometido en contra de él.

— ¿Quieres reportar al grupo de Mylene y compañía? — dijo el director como si se tratara de algo cotidiano a lo que Ace guardó silencio, ocultando su mirada con sus mechones de cabello que cubrían mayoritariamente su frente. Ante su silencio el hombre continuó. — Si alguien tiene que reportar algo, tiene que ser la señorita aquí presente — dijo mirando nuevamente a Mira.

— Bueno… yo… — dijo Mira.

— ¡¿No puede simplemente dejarla ir? — Estalló Ace, encontraba absurdo que ese hombre preguntara tantas cosas, deducía que la chica debía sentirse incómoda.

— Joven Grit, compórtese

El silencio reinó nuevamente la habitación, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Finalmente, después de mucho pensar, el director soltó un suspiro demostrando que se rendía ante la terquedad del chico.

— Está bien — pronunció — Pero sólo porque es el primer día.

Ace sonrió victorioso y miró instantáneamente a su compañera como si el fuera un abogado y ella si clienta y ambos hubieran ganado un juicio. Se acercó un poco a ella y le dijo en un tono muy bajo para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar: "Quédate con la chaqueta, la necesitarás en tu camino a casa" a lo que Mira se sonrojó levemente y asintió, respondiendo con el mismo tono de voz le dijo un "Gracias".

Luego, sin que ella lo esperara, vio como el chico abandonaba la oficina para perderse en alguno de los pasillos del instituto, dejándola con la duda de quién era realmente ese chico, si iría en alguno de los cursos paralelos, o si era un grado mayor que ella. Lo único que sabía era su nombre, Ace Grit.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fan fic! Esta vez quise que fuera un poco más largo. Este capítulo está más centrado en los hermanos Clay, situaciones familiares que tendrán gran influencia en el desarrollo de la historia. También veremos como Ace se introduce en la vida de Mira. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador.

* * *

><p>Los pasillos del instituto estaban atestados de estudiantes una vez más. Quedaban tan solo unos cuantos minutos para el fin de la hora de almuerzo y algunos ya había ido a buscar sus cosas a sus casilleros. Entre la multitud, un joven de cabello rubio acompañado de su fiel seguidor buscaban a cierta pelirroja que se encontraba extraviada.<p>

_"Mira ¿Dónde estás?"_ Se preguntaba el chico en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Buscas a alguien Spectra? — se escuchó entre la multitud.

De ésta, un joven de baja estatura, tez blanca, cabello verdoso pálido y ojos morado opaco se hizo presnte. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca con cierre y detalles del mismo color de sus ojos, cerrada hasta cubrir su cuello, pantalón gris con unas zapatillas que hacían juego con su chaqueta. El chico sonrió como si el mayor tuviera algo en la cara que le hiciera gracia.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hydron? — preguntó Gus en lugar de Keith.

— Le estaba hablando a tu maestro, pero ya que ambos tienen oídos para lo que les voy a decir… — hizo una pausa a la vez en que se encogía de hombros para luego anunciar su noticia. — El director te requiere en su oficina.

— ¿Algún motivo en particular? — preguntó Keith algo cansado de tener que lidiar con este arrogante chico.

Su interlocutor cerró los ojos con aire altanero y retomó su camino. Sólo le dio la respuesta que este esperaba cuando ambos se encontraban separados por al menos metro y medio dándose ambos la espalda.

— Al parecer estás emparentado con una tal Mira Clay — el mayor volteó inmediatamente a ver a Hydron en el momento en que mencionó el nombre de su hermana menor. El menor esbozó una sonrisa como si hubiera visto la reacción de Keith y continuó — Por lo visto no la está pasando muy bien.

Con estas últimas palabras el chico junto a su acompañante se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la oficina del director, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

* * *

><p>Mira se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de a oficina del director, quien había intentado por al menos cinco minutos contactar con su padre. El único sonido que rompía con el monótono silencio de la habitación eran los dedos del hombre que golpeaban la mesa una y otra vez, como si así el tiempo fuera a pasar más rápido.<p>

Volvió a marcar el número y no fue hasta el tercer tono de la llamada que alguien contestó. Una voz femenina se hizo presente, dando el nombre de la compañía, número de oficina y finalmente el típico "¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?" ante lo que el director respondió que necesitaba hablar con el padre de Mira, mejor dicho, con el Profesor Clay. Esperó un par de minutos en la línea y finalmente pudo escuchar la voz de éste.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Fue directo al punto y ¿quién podría culparlo? Era un hombre muy ocupado.

— Se trata de su hija, Mira Clay, al parecer ha tenido unas cuantas dificultades en su primer día y dadas las condiciones, es preferible que se retire por hoy.

— Me he imposible ir a buscar a mi hija a esta hora, enviaré a mi asistente para que la retire lo más pronto posible — y con ello, sin siquiera dar lugar para una despedida formal, el profesor cortó la llamada dejando estupefacto al director.

En ese mismo instante, el hermano mayor de la pelirroja irrumpió en la oficina seguido por Gus. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada por correr, creyendo que le había ocurrido algo malo a la chica. Una vez que el mayor la divisó, se abalanzó sobre ella hundiéndola en un mar de preguntas mientras la remecía con frenesí sujetándola por los hombros.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Tuviste alguna especie de colapso? ¿Te sientes enferma? — Preguntó el alterado de su hermano.

— Keith, tranquilo — dijo una vez que el chico dejó de hablar — Estoy bien, sólo tuve un pequeño incidente. — Sacó su camiseta mojada como prueba de que lo que decía era cierto.

El chico la liberó inmediatamente aunque sospechaba que eso no era lo único que le ocurría. Miró detenidamente el rostro de la chica para ver si hallaba alguna otra pista de lo ocurrido, pero fue inútil. Mira, sabiendo que su hermano mayor intentaría leer las facciones de su rostro, se limpió la cara cuando se encontraba en el baño para así deshacerse del rastro de lágrimas secas que éstas habían dejado cuando salió de la cafetería.

Lo que sí extrañó al chico fue la chaqueta negra que su hermana llevaba puesta, ya que estaba completamente seguro de que no la tenía en la mañana. Era obvio, además, de que dicha prenda de vestir pertenecía a un hombre, era demasiado grande para ella y las mangas eran sumamente largas en comparación a sus brazos. Decidió no preguntar por ello aun cuando la duda lo carcomía. Ya tendría tiempo para hacer preguntas cuando estuvieran solos en casa.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron a esperar a que la asistente del profesor llegara a recoger a la chica, la cual no tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer.

Debido a la insistencia del hermano de la víctima, permitió que éste también se retirara para poder hablar con su hermanita en la privacidad de su hogar, en cambio Gus, como no tenía motivos para acompañar a su maestro, tuvo que ir al salón de clases una vez terminado el receso.

Una mujer de estatura media entro corriendo a la oficina del director. Se veía agitada y tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, por lo visto tenía mucha prisa. Se incorporó para saludar formalmente al director y luego excusó a ambos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>El camino a casa fue bastante silencioso. Keith tenía la mirada pendiente en las diferentes construcciones que se presentaban frente a sus ojos para luego ser dejadas de lado por otras más o menos atrayentes. Mira decidió no emitir palabra alguna hasta que llegaran a casa, mientras que la asistente de su padre intentaba acabar con esa incomodidad.<p>

— Me enteré que este fue tu primer día, Mira. ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? — preguntó la asistente para romper el silencio.

— Eso creo — dijo Mira jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos.

— Ya veo — respondió — ¿Y en tu clase hay chicos lindos? ¿Alguno que te haya llamado la atención? — inquirió con una actitud juvenil. Keith dejó de prestarle atención al emocionante paisaje y miró instantáneamente a su hermana.

— No me fijé — dijo Mira al instante con un aire de indiferencia, aunque la imagen de Ace se hizo presente en sus pensamientos. _"Aunque pensándolo de otro modo, Ace parecía ser un chico muy agradable"_dijo para sí en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Acababa de sonar la campana para reanudar las clases y un grupo de jóvenes se reunía afuera del salón de clases, los mismo que antes habían acordado buscar a la chica nueva que, por cierto, su búsqueda no había sido del todo exitosa.<p>

— Es extraño que no la hayamos encontrado — comentó el joven de la bandana.

— En especial cuando eres nuevo y no conoces el lugar — agregó Julie.

En ese instante, un chico de cabello azul verdoso se unía al grupo extrañado al ver la expresión de consternación que tenían sus demás amigos. Al verlo, el líder de ellos lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¡Ace! ¿Dónde has estado? — Dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

— Por ahí — responde sin ánimos de explicar su ausencia.

— Nos preguntábamos si habías visto a nuestra compañera de clase, Mira. — Se adelantó Julie acompañada de Runo quien sólo asintió, ambas estaban peligrosamente cerca del chico por lo que éste dio un paso hacia atrás para poder respirar con traquilidad.

Ace abrió la boca pero sus palabras se vieron opacadas por la orden de una de las profesoras que invitaban a los estudiantes de su clase a entrar a la sala, lo mismo ocurrió cuando otros dos maestros llamaron al resto del equipo a dividirse en sus salones asignados. Dejarían esta conversación para después de clases.

* * *

><p>La expresión "Hogar dulce hogar" en esta ocasión no era del todo cierta. La pelirroja por un lado estaba aliviada de haber dejado la escuela, así no tendría que enfrentarse a sus compañeros después de la humillación por la que tuvo que pasar. Por otro lado, ahora tenía que enfrentarse al interrogatorio que su hermano probablemente había realizado minuciosamente durante el trayecto a casa. Sin embargo, ambos se encontraban dentro de su fortaleza y Keith seguía estando tan callado como antes, por lo que Mira decidió excusarse para ir a su habitación, a lo que su hermano se negó.<p>

Como sabía que esta conversación no iba a ser para nada corta, ambos fueron a la sala de estar, donde Mira se sentó en el sofá y su hermano en el sillón que se encontraba justo frente a éste. El mayor se inclinó en su asiento apoyando ambos brazos en sus piernas, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos como un soporte para su barbilla.

— Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente — dijo tajantemente.

La chica entrelazó los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente, clavando su mirada en sus manos tratando de formular una respuesta creíble y coherente. A decir verdad, no quería mencionar a Los Vexos, por lo que decidió relatar los hechos con cierto aire ficticio para evitar mayor intranquilidad en el mayor.

— No fue nada, Keith, sólo me tropecé en la cafetería. Mi ropa se ensució por lo que tuve que ir al baño para quitar las manchas de comida. — Dijo a mismo tiempo en que se levantaba para refugiarse en su cuarto.

— No he terminado contigo.

Mira se detuvo y volvió a tomar asiento. Se negaba a hacer contacto visual con el rubio, así que se resignó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Tenía la impresión de que sabía que algo no encajaba en su declaración, y era bastante obvio: no la habrían enviado a casa sólo porque se había ensuciado su preciada prenda de vestir. Mira ocultaba parte de la verdad y, aunque tomara toda la tarde, Keith la obligaría a confesar.

— ¿Te dijeron algo que te lastimó? — Preguntó tratando de obtener alguna pista.

— No — dijo Mira instantáneamente.

— Entonces, ¿fue una agresión física?

— No, Keith. ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?

— ¡No hasta saber la verdad!

— ¡¿Cuál verdad, Keith? ¡Estás paranoico, déjame tranquila!

— ¡Me estás mintiendo y lo sabes!

— ¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¡Deja de actuar como mamá, tú nunca serás como ella!

— ¡No intento ser como nuestra madre! ¡Soy tu hermano y quieras o no, me preocupo por ti!

La chica no podía tolerar más esta situación. Se incorporó de su lugar y corrió hacia su habitación ignorando el llamado de su hermano. Una vez dentro, puso llave a la puerta ya que tenía la impresión de que el mayor la seguiría, y es exactamente como ocurrió. Los golpes en dicha superficie se hicieron presentes junto con el clamar de su emisor.

— ¡Mira, abre la puerta! — llamó desde el exterior.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Respondió la chica ahora adentrándose en su baño personal.

Dado que la menor se negaba a ceder ante las súplicas del mayor, éste se rindió mentalizándose que ya se le pasaría el enfado. Fue directamente a su habitación e hizo lo mismo, sólo que sin poner seguro a su puerta, se recostó en su cama mirando el techo reflexionando lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>El silencio le dio la respuesta que esperaba. Su hermano ya no estaba fuera esperándola, estaba completamente sola y, como si todo este rato hubiera estado reteniendo sus sentimientos, dejó escapar sus lágrimas de sus bellos ojos. Cayó al suelo sintiendo las frías baldosas haciendo contacto con su cálida piel.<p>

Echó un vistazo a las tijeras que tenía en sus manos, luego arremangó la manga izquierda de la chaqueta, se quitó el sin fin de pulseras que llevaba puestas para ver la condición en que se encontraba su brazo. Su piel pálida tenía rastros de heridas que se habían regenerado en este último tiempo, heridas causadas por el incidente que la torturaba hasta el día de hoy.

Abrió las tijeras y dejó que la punta de uno de los extremos reposara en su brazo, temblorosa, al igual que su mano. No se sentía capaz de hacer esto nuevamente. Se sentía débil, y a su vez creía que estaba traicionando a su familia, pero sobre todo, a su hermano, quien siempre velaba por su bienestar.

Recordó nuevamente los sucesos ocurridos en la cafetería, las miradas de superioridad con que Los Vexos la observaban y para colmo estaban las risas, lo que más resonaba en la mente de la chica, las ruidosas carcajadas que se distorsionaban en sus recuerdos. No hubo nadie que se atreviera a ayudarla. Sintió nuevamente el peso de las miradas consternadas de sus compañeras de clase, como se congelaron frente al ridículo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo y, finalmente, notó que en ese momento su hermano brillaba por su ausencia.

Sintió como la ira junto a una pequeña dosis de adrenalina se apoderaba de ella. Estaba molesta, tanto consigo misma como con el resto. Fue su enojo lo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo. Este sentimiento fue el tiñó las baldosas de rojo.

Cerró sus ojos, tenía la respiración agitada después de lo que su impulsividad la llevó a hacer. Se incorporó para abrir la llave del lavamanos y así limpiar si herida. En seguido buscó una banda para cubrir la evidencia. Posteriormente limpió tanto las tijeras como el piso del baño sólo en caso de que alguien entrara a éste, cosa que nunca ocurría, pero como dice el dicho: "Más vale prevenir que lamentar".

Una vez que acabó de ordenar y limpiar, se cambió de ropa para estar más cómoda y se recostó sobre su cama, cerró los ojos cayendo lentamente en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>A la salida del a escuela, el grupo volvía a reunirse para discutir el asunto que había quedado inconcluso en el corredor. Ya todos habían olvidado el motivo por el cual el chico de cabello azul verdoso había desaparecido más que nada porque ahora había otra razón para estar preocupados.<p>

— ¿Dices que no volvió a clases? — Preguntó Dan.

— No, la profesora dijo que tuvo que retirarse por motivos personales — respondió Runo con angustia.

Esto llamó inmediatamente la atención de Ace, pero disimuló esta noción haciendo el papel de chico indiferente. Se cruzó de brazos atento a cada palabra de la conversación.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Consultó Baron.

— Iré a visitarla — Dijo Ace llamando la atención de todos los integrantes del grupo. Se mantuvo serio.

— ¿Cómo? No sabes ni siquiera dónde vive — Dijo Julie incrédula.

No obtuvo respuesta, el chico solo dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a sus amigos e hizo una seña con la mano como modo de despedida, luego se alejó dejando a los demás con la duda.

Lo que los demás no sabían es que Ace tuvo la oportunidad de ver la dirección de su casa cuando fueron a buscar sus cosas a su casillero.

* * *

><p><em>Salió inmediatamente del baño con su camiseta entre sus manos e inmediatamente comenzó a seguir al chico que había emprendido su camino a quién sabe donde.<em>

_— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Mira algo confundida._

_— A buscar tus cosas y luego iremos a la oficina del director._

_No dijo nada, a partir de ese momento compartieron una travesía silenciosa por los pasillos abandonados del instituto, sin un tema para hablar. Lo que más sorprendía a la pelirroja era la buena voluntad del chico que contrastaba drásticamente con su personalidad poco amigable y su limitada capacidad para hablar, aunque debía admitir que ella tampoco era buena para establecer conversaciones._

_De la nada, el chico preguntó a la pelirroja:_

_— ¿Cuál es tu casillero?_

_— ¡Ah! Es el 210 — Dijo la chica._

_— Vaya, no esperaba que estuviera tan lejos — comentó Ace._

_Después de un rato ambos llegaron a su destino. El chico se recostó contra el casillero de al lado y esperó a que Mira sacara las cosas que necesitaba._

_En su torpeza, la chica dejó caer uno de sus cuadernos, a lo que el chico se inclinó a recogerlo no sin antes leer los datos personales que se encontraban escritos en la parte trasera de la tapa de éste._

_—Vaya, que ñoña ¿Quién se molesta en anotar todos sus datos personales con lujo de detalles en sus cuadernos? — Dijo el chico engreído._

_— ¡Da-dame eso! — Ordenó la chica._

_Ace no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada para luego entregarle su cuaderno. Revolvió el cabello de la chica para que se relajara un poco, como una manera de demostrar que lo que decía no iba en serio._

_— Tranquila, sólo bromeo._

_La chica suspiró aliviada y continuó sacando el resto de sus pertenencias._

* * *

><p>El chico se detuvo frente a una casa en particular. Revisó el número de la casa junto al nombre de la calle para verificar que fuera el lugar correcto, luego se aproximó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.<p>

_"Mira, gracias a ti pude encontrarte"_ Pensó Ace mientras escuchaba unos pasos aproximarse, pero quien abrió la puerta no era la persona a la cual esperaba que lo recibiera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, enano? — preguntó Keith con cierta molestia en su hablar.

— Tengo entendido que este país se saludo con un "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" — Dice Ace abusando de su sarcasmo.

— Muy gracioso — Responde Keith con igual sarcasmo.

— Da igual, vine aquí por Mira — Dice con un tono cortante.

La expresión en el rostro del mayor cambió de una soberbia y molesta a una un poco más suave. Se podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos pero no dejaría que ese niño lo notara. Ideó una respuesta para que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

— No se encuentra en estos momentos — Responde un poco más tranquilo que antes.

— ¿Podrías decir que vine a verla? — Pregunta manteniendo su actitud fría y distante.

— Como quieras — Concluye de igual forma. Después de eso vio como el menor se alejaba para ahora tomar rumbo a su casa. De todos modos estaba seguro de que la vería al día siguiente.

Keith cerró la puerta una vez asegurado de que había perdido al chico de vista. Subió a ver a su hermana para notar que su puerta ya no estaba con el cerrojo puesto. La abrió de tal modo que no hiciera ruido en lo absoluto y se encontró con la imagen de su hermana recostada sobre su cama completamente dormida. Se aproximó con cautela, tomando una de las sábanas que tenía en su armario y la cubrió con esta para que no tuviera frío. Dejó una nota con el recado que el chico le había dejado y, con igual sigilo, salió de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada nuevamente.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Saludos mis estimados y muy queridos lectores! Aquí estoy nuevamente subiendo el capítulo del día que no sé como logré inspirarme... Lamentablemente éste es mucho más corto que el anterior, pero atentos, que pronto se viene lo interesante ^^ ¡ Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Cada uno de ellos me anima a seguir con este fic :3 Espero que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las cosas estaban mucho más tranquilas. Ya nadie recordaba lo del incidente del almuerzo del día anterior, lo que hizo que Mira se sintiera mucho más cómoda aunque, por otro lado, se sentía bastante estúpida por haberse lastimado por algo tan insignificante como lo ocurrido en el comedor. Estaba muy arrepentida y ahora tendría que lidiar con esas heridas hasta que sanaran por completo.<p>

Dejando eso de lado, se sentía bien de iniciar un nuevo día, aunque sería aún mejor de no ser porque Keith se encontraba en su modo de "hermano sobre protector".

Se podía identificar claramente a esos dos entre la multitud. El mayor llevaba una musculosa negra con una chaqueta de color café, con unos curiosos detalles en dorado y un par de botones –que más bien parecían piedras- color celeste en el cuello de la prenda, pantalón de igual color con un extraño estampado igual a los detalles de la chaqueta (1), mientras que su hermana vestía una camiseta bretel fino negra con un bolero de lana blanco, falda escocesa azul y botas negras de calce largo. En su cuello además llevaba un pañuelo de igual tonalidad que su falda.

— Bien, Mira, te dejo por ahora, tengo un par de asuntos que atender, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme — dijo Keith mientras se alejaba.

— Te veré a la salida — Dijo Mira ignorando la última parte del enunciado.

Se aseguró de perder de vista al rubio para sacar la chaqueta que Ace le había prestado el día anterior y, con ésta entre sus brazos, comenzó a buscar al chico para entregarle la prenda lo antes posible. No quería que el chico creyera que no se la iba a devolver, además pensaba que ésa era la razón de la visita a su casa.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio del día escolar y como no pudo encontrar al chico, decidió ir a clases con la esperanza de que lo encontraría más tarde.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado aproximadamente unos quince minutos desde el toque de campana y la profesora aún no aparecía, lo más probable es que fuera a llegar atrasada al igual que el día anterior. Era la oportunidad perfecta para cuestionar a la chica nueva por su ausencia, cosa que Runo y Julie no iban a dejar pasar. Se acercaron sin cautela a su banco y comenzaron con el interrogatorio. La pobre de seguro rogaba por un tiempo fuera: primero su hermano en casa y ahora sus nuevas amigas en la escuela.<p>

— Estoy bien. En serio, chicas, no tienen por qué preocuparse. — dijo la pelirroja alzando sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho.

— Es que como te vimos salir de la cafetería y después no regresaste a clases… — dijo Runo algo dudosa.

— ¿Ah? No es eso, es que… — se detuvo a pensar en una excusa creíble — Tenía que ir al doctor y como papá estaba ocupado tuve que ir con mi hermano mayor.

Era el mejor pretexto que se le ocurrió, además, así también justificaba la ausencia de su hermano mayor. Estaba segura que si no lo mencionaba alguna de ellas le preguntaría por él, después de todo, Keith era uno de los estudiantes más reconocidos del instituto, le era imposible pasar desapercibido.

Afuera de la sala, unos tacones hacían eco por los pasillos. Esa frecuencia al andar, ese eufórico caminar era inconfundible. Los alumnos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares simulando que nada había pasado en todo ese rato de ocio. El sonidos de los pasos murió a los pies de la puerta y el siguiente sonido fue el crujir de ésta, dejando pasar a una mujer conocida que tenía el mismo semblante que a esta misma hora el día anterior y, sin un minuto más que perder, dejó sus cosas sobre su escritorio y sacó el libro de su primera clase.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de almuerzo y Mira aún no encontraba a Ace. Hasta pensaba que quizás no había venido al instituto, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño, sin embargo, también pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que estuviera saltándose las horas de clase. Otra idea que se ocurrió, y más bien fue por paranoia, es que él la estuviera evitando, pero la descartó inmediatamente por la falta de pruebas que tenía respecto de ésta.<p>

Miró la chaqueta con recelo. No le gustaba tener cuentas pendientes con nadie, menos con gente que apenas conocía, no quería que tuvieran una mala imagen de ella, en especial siendo la chica nueva.

Decidió ir a la cafetería en busca de algo para saciar su estómago y así calmar un poco la mente. Tomó su bandeja y emprendió su senda hacia una mesa para almorzar. No tardó mucho en encontrar una puesto que divisó a sus amigas y compañeras de clases a lo lejos moviendo sus brazos enérgicamente para captar su atención.

— Saludos, Runo, Julie y… emm… — se detuvo al ver a los demás desconocidos.

— Mira, ellos son Dan y Baron — señaló Runo.

El primero de ellos se levantó haciendo un ademán señalándose a sí mismo como forma de presentarse. Lo mismo hizo Baron imitando al primero mientras que ambos repetían sus nombres y finalizaban con un "es un placer conocerte".

— Nos alegra saber que ya estás bien, pero no te preocupes, no eres la primera ni serás la última víctima de Los Ve- ¡auch! — dijo Baron para luego ser interrumpido por Julie golpeándolo con el codo. El chico la miró confundido, pero inmediatamente comprendió el motivo de su acción.

Mira echó un vistazo a la mesa de Los Vexos sólo para cruzar miradas con Mylene, quien le sonrió de lejos con cierta maldad en su rostro. La chica se volteó al instante con cierto temor. Al parecer todos habían olvidado lo ocurrido, menos ella. Esa inquietud repentina hizo que llevara su mano instintivamente al lugar donde se había ocasionado sus heridas la tarde anterior, ahora cubiertas por una banda junto a la manga del bolero. Los chicos notaron el cambio de actitud de la chica por lo que decidieron preguntar si es que le pasaba algo, a lo que ésta respondió con una sonrisa diciendo que no era nada.

* * *

><p>Acabada la hora de almuerzo, la pelirroja dejó su bandeja en su respectivo lugar y salió de la cafetería no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, diciendo que tenía ciertos asuntos que atender.<p>

Se encaminó hacia su casillero dónde había guardado la chaqueta del chico, la sacó y emprendió nuevamente hacia dónde sus instintos le indicaran. No fue mucho lo que avanzó cuando escuchó un tono con el cual estaba familiarizada. Sacó su teléfono celular y revisó el nuevo mensaje que tenía en su bandeja de entrada: era de Keith.

_"Mira, saldré con los chicos después de clases, así que no podré acompañarte a casa. Cuídate, nos vemos a la noche."_

La chica mantuvo su atención en el mensaje mientras caminaba, sin darse por aludida que alguien más se estaba acercando a ella hasta que sintió algo frío tocando su frente. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el chico que anduvo buscando durante todo el día tocando su frente con su dedo índice.

— ¡Ah, eres tú! Te estuve buscando para entregarte esto — dijo Mira a la vez que le tendía su chaqueta.

— Oh, gracias — dijo con un aire de sorpresa — aunque no era necesario que la regresaras tan pronto.

— ¡Insisto! No quiero causar molestias… — dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

El peliazul sonrió ante la actitud de la pelirroja y llevó su mano hacia el cabello de ella para revolverlo como un gesto de simpatía.

— No te preocupes — respondió con una sonrisa.

El chico examinó su chaqueta de reojo y hubo algo que llamó su atención: en los extremos de la manga izquierda juraría haber divisado unas manchas color marrón, a lo que decidió observar con más detalle y así comprobar lo que él creía que era.

Mira también notó que algo extraño ocurría con Ace hasta que divisó las manchas. Debieron caer un par de gotas cuando se cortó en el baño en su momento de impulsividad. Se puso nerviosa al instante, sabía que el chico le preguntaría y éste no tardo en asechar.

— Mira, ¿qué es esto? — preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

— E-es que… — dijo titubeante — Es que ayer en la noche cenamos pastas y olvidé quitarme la chaqueta mientras hacía la salsa, lo siento mucho. ¡Si quieres yo podría limpiarla! — habló rápidamente la chica.

El joven incrédulo, arqueó una ceja en señal de que sabía que la chica le estaba ocultando algo. Así que, en un rápido movimiento, el peliazul la tomó de la muñeca y con su mano libre subió la manga del bolero para toparse con una banda que cubría gran parte de su antebrazo. Iba a remover dicha tela cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya.

— ¡No! — gritó la pelirroja al instante. Quedó paralizada, le costaba pensar en esos momentos pero ahora tenía que justificar sus actos. — No… ¡No es lo que tú crees!

— Entonces dime lo que pasó — demandó el chico.

— Es que… ayer me peleé con mi gato y éste me dejó unos arañones muy feos y no quiero que nadie los vea — respondió Mira con la vista hacia el suelo.

Ace sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no quiso seguir insistiendo en el asunto. Estaba seguro de que no obtendría las respuestas a la fuerza, pero aún así le inquietaba la forma de actuar que tenía la chica. Para él era más que obvio que ésta padecía de un problema grave, pero de momento no era quién como para meterse en sus asuntos. Decidió dejar el tema de lado y cambiar a otro para aliviar la tensión.

— Dime, Mira… — dijo captando la atención de la menor. — ¿Tienes algo que hacer éste sábado?

La pelirroja quedó completamente perpleja. Era algo que no se esperaba por parte del peliazul y tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en digerir la información por completo.

— Pero si… apenas nos conocemos. ¡No es que no quiera salir! Es sólo que…

— Vamos, así podré conocerte mejor — insistió el chico.

Aprovechó el momento de debilidad de la chica para tomar el teléfono celular que yacía entre sus manos y se puso a marcar una cierta combinación de número mientras la pelirroja le decía cosas como "Oye ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Devuélveme mi celular!". Unas vez hecho lo que tenía que hacer, le entregó el artefacto a la menor con una sonrisa entretanto la chica revisaba qué era lo que había hecho con éste.

— Sábado, 16:30 horas, en el café de la Plaza Central. Nos vemos — dijo a su vez que hacía una ademán de despedida.

La chica abrió la lista de sus contactos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que tenía uno nuevo, el primero de la lista; Ace Grit.

Un leve sonrojo cruzó por su rostro para luego sonreír ante este acto. Sin duda que ése chico era osado pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que en el fondo debía ser un buen chico.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Llegó el capítulo que todos esperaban! ¿Será cierto? ¿Realmenbte está pasando? ¡Sí! ¡Es la primera cita no oficial de Ace y Mira! Digo no oficial porque aun no están juntos, aunque me gusta pensar en que es una cita. ¿Comentarios al respecto? Sí, sufrí escribiendo este capítulo, o más bien, mi estómago fue el que sufrió xD. Ya sabrán el por qué ^^. Quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo este fic :3 y también a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejarme un review, ¡Muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana fue bastante pacífica. No hubo más incidentes como el que sufrió Mira en su primer día de clases, sin embargo, había una clara tensión entre dos grupos específicos: Los Vexos y el grupo de Dan, quienes se hacían llamar "La Resistencia". Esto invocó la curiosidad de la pelirroja quien acudió a su hermano mayor para conseguir respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero no le gustaba hablar del tema.<p>

En un principio, la chica no comprendía el por qué Keith se negaba a contestar sus dudas, pero éste le dijo que con el tiempo lo entendería, y así fue. Se enteró por sí misma un día en que vio a Los Vexos pasar por su lado cuando sacaba sus pertenencias de su casillero. Lo vio junto a ellos, conversando y riendo. Concluyó que su hermano era un miembro del grupo, pero prefirió no comentar al respecto.

Era sábado por la mañana y la casa de la familia Clay estaba sumida en el silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos, excepto por un sector de ésta: la habitación de Mira. En su interior, la joven había esparcido diferentes prendas de ropa por toda el área, buscando la combinación que la hiciera sentir más cómoda. Las blusas volaban por doquier a la vez que se escuchaban los murmullos y quejas de la chica.

No pasó desapercibida por mucho. Cierto adolescente somnoliento se levantó a ver que –o más bien, quien- era la causa de tanto alboroto. Se guió por su sentido de la audición para dar con su despertador, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una blusa rosada que decidió aterrizar justo sobre su rostro. Se la quitó inmediatamente y miró confuso a la menor que aún se encontraba en pijama.

— Mira, ¿qué crees que haces? — preguntó el chico con la blusa aún en mano.

— Bu-bueno yo… — tartamudeó la chica, no podía decirle que tenía planeado salir a la tarde con Ace, de seguro no la dejaría tranquila. — Pensé que sería buena idea ordenar un poco mi armario. — sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿A las ocho de la mañana? ¿Día sábado? — cuestionó incrédulo poniendo énfasis en lo último arqueando un ceja.

— ¡Ay, Keith! Mejor anda a dormir — replicó Mira, a lo que el mayor decidió no darle importancia y volver a su cama con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño.

Suspiró aliviada. Keith estaba demasiado cansado como para preguntar detalles y, como era muy temprano, de seguro después creería que todo fue un sueño.

Siguió buscando combinaciones de ropa hasta que por fin dio con una que la haría sentir cómoda y hermosa a la vez. Un momento, "¿hermosa?" se detuvo a pensar. ¿Acaso intentaba impresionar a Ace? Estuvo un buen rato pensando en alguna respuesta lógica a esto porque más que nada, con suerte conocía al chico y, aunque fuera amable con ella y todo lo demás, no había motivos para enamorarse tan pronto. Concluyó con que sólo fue un lapsus nervioso por creer en un principio que tendría una cita con éste muchacho.

* * *

><p>Eran horas de alto tránsito en las calles, tanto para vehículos como para peatones aunque no era menos de esperar de un sábado en la tarde. La gente caminaba a distintos ritmos observando las vitrinas, buscando uno que otro lugar en los locales de comida mientras que otros corrían contra el tiempo esquivando a cada una de estas personas con el temor de llegar tarde a un lugar en específico. Una pequeña y delicada figura se desplazaba de un lado a otro como en zigzag esquivando a la masa que, para ella, era como la corriente de un río. Ésta era la situación de dicha jovencita que, por quedarse discutiendo con su hermano mayor, perdió la noción del tiempo y ahora se movía entre la multitud rezando por que no fuera demasiado tarde.<p>

Vestía una delgada blusa blanca que dejaba sus hombros expuestos, tenía unos delicados encajes tanto en su escote como al final de cada manga. En sus piernas llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla y en sus pies, unas sandalias romanas con plataforma.

— Espero que no sea demasiado tarde — dijo con la respiración agitada.

Llegó a la Plaza Central pero se encontró con la desilusión de que no lo veía por ningún lado. Tomó su teléfono celular y vio que era una hora más tarde de la acordada. Decidió llamar para preguntar por su paradero, mas no se atrevía a preguntar por su ausencia después de todo el rato que debió dejarlo esperando. Estaba a punto de realizar la llamada cuando alguien más se adelantó. Contestó e inmediatamente puso el objeto en su oreja.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? — era su hermano mayor.

— Keith, ya te dije que me iba a juntar con unos amigos — contestó algo irritada.

— Acaba de llamar un chico a casa preguntando el por qué no has acudido a su cita — responde Keith algo molesto a lo que la menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿C-cita? — dijo algo avergonzada y confundida.

— Sí, cita — respondió el mayor perdiendo la paciencia — Mira, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

— ¡Nada! — dijo al instante para luego calmarse un poco — Debe de ser un malentendido, acordamos en juntarnos con el resto del grupo, no es una cita...

Se dio cuenta por el silencio del otro lado de la línea que su hermano no creía lo que la menor le estaba diciendo. Sintió el impulso de colgar cuando finalmente el mayor decidió dejar la conversación hasta ese punto diciendo que no tenía importancia –cuando claramente si la tenía-, que ya hablarían a la noche. Con eso último aclarado, se cortó la llamada.

— Eso estuvo cerca — dijo en su susurro para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

— Sí que lo estuvo — contestó una voz familiar justo detrás de ella.

La chica se sorprendió ante la repentina aparición del chico por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Ace sólo rió ante la reacción de la pelirroja quien se sonrojó de vergüenza.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa! ¡Me asustaste! — dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

— Vaya, no sabía que te espantaba verme — respondió a la vez que alzaba una de sus cejas lanzándole un inquisitiva mirada a la menor.

— ¡No es gracioso! — dijo la menor cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al peliazul.

El chico colocó sus manos firmemente en los hombros de la chica y se acercó hacia ella para poder susurrar algo a su oído.

— Tampoco lo es el que me hayas dejado esperando por una hora — contestó con un tono bastante serio — Ya hasta pensaba que me habías dejado plantado.

La chica se volteó inmediatamente moviendo sus brazos con frenesí mientras negaba múltiples veces con su cabeza. Luego se calmó e inclinó su cabeza de modo que mirara directamente a sus pies en son de disculpa.

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

El chico sonrió ante este acto. Le parecía bastante tierna su forma de actuar por lo que repitió el gesto que éste hacia cada vez que la chica lograba enternecer su corazón. Alzó su mano y la posó sobre su cabeza y, acto seguido, revolvió tiernamente sus mechones ya desordenados.

— Tranquila, lo importante es que ya estás aquí — dijo sonriendo — Qué tal si vamos a comer algo.

Mira asintió tímidamente y siguió al chico. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta cómo este estaba vestido: llevaba una camiseta polo con finas rayas negras y moradas, encima, una sudadera morada con un par de líneas gruesas en sus mangas, ésta tenía el cierre abierto. También se fijó en sus pantalones, los cuales eran muy parecidos a los que usó la primera vez que lo vio, sólo que éstos tenían lo que parecía ser un rectángulo blanco con finas líneas negras en posición vertical. Debía admitir que esos colores le sentaban bastante bien.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a local llamado "Carpe Diem", una cafetería reconocida por su buena repostería y por tener los mejores helados de la ciudad. La chica miró con asombro la fachada del lugar sin percatarse de que su compañero se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas al aire libre.

— ¿Vendrás a sentarte o te quedarás parada ahí toda la tarde? — preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Se dirigió a tomar asiento sin decir palabra alguna. Debía admitir que se sentía muy incómoda al estar con este extraño que actuaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida, tal vez lo hacía con el fin de que ella se sintiera más tranquila –cosa que no estaba resultando-, además de que, por el prestigio que tenía la cafetería, estaba más que segura de que los precios no serían para nada baratos, y lo pudo comprobar una vez que uno de los meseros les trajo el menú. Por fortuna la chica contaba con dinero suficiente para no pasar hambre.

Los contenidos del menú eran prometedores. Por una parte la pastelería ofrecía muffins, medias lunas, porciones de cheesecakes, pasteles, bretzels, entre otros. Luego estaba la sección de gelatería con sus café helado, chocolate helado, smoothies, milkshake, copas de helado decoradas con crema, chocolates, bombones, etc. Y para finalizar con este tentador panorama estaba la cafetería en sí: café cortado, el clásico expresso, capuchino, mocca latte, descafeinado, y más, todos ellos acompañados ya sea por una pequeña galleta o un bizcocho de chocolate.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — preguntó el mesero.

— Mira — llamó el chico quien había notado que la pelirroja aun parecía sumida en las delicias del menú. La llamó una vez más y ésta reaccionó.

— Lo siento, eh… — dijo para echar un vistazo rápido — Una "Copa Brownie" y un cortado.

— ¿Copa simple o doble? — preguntó el mesero nuevamente.

— Que sea doble — respondió Ace antes de que Mira pudiera hacerlo — De todos modos iba a pedir lo mismo.

El mesero anotó el pedido y luego alzó su mirada realizando de forma silenciosa la misma pregunta que antes le había hecho a la chica. El peliazul cerró el menú poniendo ambas manos sobre éste y respondió:

— Un expreso y una porción de cien gramos de galletas artesanales.

El hombre anotó la orden en su libreta de bolsillo, tomó los menús y se alejó rápidamente de la mesa para luego traer un par de vasos de agua mineral fría.

Una vez solos un silencio incómodo reinó en la mesa. El chico mantenía la vista fija en las personas que transitaban por la calle de un lado a otro mientras que la pelirroja jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, entrelazándolos y estrechándolos firmemente para liberar tensiones. Finalmente fue ella quien decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? — preguntó tratando de abordar un tema.

— No realmente — fue la respuesta de Ace — a decir verdad, sólo he estado aquí un par de veces. La primera fue con mi familia y la segunda vine con mis amigos. Quería mostrarles que en este lugar tenían los mejores pasteles del mundo, y no me creyeron hasta que los obligué a probarlo — dijo esto último reprimiendo una carcajada. Mira sólo sonrió ante ello.

La sonrisa del chico se desvaneció para cambiar su semblante por uno más serio. Miró detenidamente el brazo izquierdo de la chica y le preguntó sin escrúpulos cómo estaba su brazo desde la última vez que se vieron. Mira llevó su mano derecha instintivamente a la zona afectada y bajó su mirada. No le gustaba hablar del tema, pero de uno que otro modo logró asentir levemente para responder con un "Está mejor, gracias", pero su respuesta no fue suficiente; tomó el brazo de la chica y subió la manga de su blusa para encontrarse nuevamente con una venda, la cual intentó remover mas la chica no lo permitiría.

— Anda, déjame revisar — insistió Ace.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, está bien — respondió la chica con igual insistencia.

Logró remover parte de la venda pero no pudo ver más allá de lo que parecía ser un pequeño rasguño debido a que el mesero se encontraba frente a la mesa con sus pedidos en bandeja. Ambos jóvenes volvieron a su postura anterior para abrir paso a sus platos, agradecieron la comida y, con cuchara en mano, se lanzaron a atacar su postre helado.

En un principio ambas cucharas colapsaban entre sí como su se tratara de un duelo con espadas pero finalmente lograron coordinarse para comer su postre tranquilamente. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos y una vez más fue Mira quien inició la conversación.

— Dime, Ace — dijo captando la atención del chico — ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

El chico engulló el trozo de brownie que tenía en su boca antes de hablar, miró detenidamente a la chica y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

— ¿Acaso no puedo invitar a una buena amiga a salir? — dijo aun sonriendo.

— ¿A-amiga? — dijo la chica sin poder creer sus palabras, el chico asintió.

No podía describir la sensación que sintió en ese momento. De lo que sí estaba segura es que cierta ola de calor invadió sus mejillas y pudo sentir como los músculos de su rostro esbozaban una sonrisa de felicidad plena.

Ni se percataron de lo rápido que desapareció su copa especial de helado. La pelirroja llevó sus frías manos a la superficie de su vaso de capuchino, notando que la temperatura de éste estaba en su punto. Bebió un poco de su contenido degustando su sabor, lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa y sonrió contenta.

— ¡Está delicioso! — exclamó alegre.

El chico respondió a su sonrisa al verla y luego notó que tenía rastros de crema en la comisura de sus labios. Se inclinó un poco hacia a ella lo que causó que ésta lo mirara con curiosidad, llevó su dedo índice hasta el lugar de la mancha y la removió, luego dirigió su dedo a su boca para saborear la crema del capuchino de la chica, quien se sonrojó ante esta acción.

— Sí, tienes razón. Está muy bueno — afirmó el chico.

La tarde transcurrió más rápido de lo esperando. Las luces en las calles comenzaban a encenderse y a lo lejos se escuchaban las campanas de la Iglesia que anunciaban que ya eran las ocho de la noche y, como una Cenicienta a media noche, Mira tenía que ir a casa. Pidieron la cuenta y envolvieron con servilletas las galletas que no se comieron, así tendrían más para después.

Los dos emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Mira. Como todo buen caballero, Ace estaba dispuesto a acompañar a la chica hasta la puerta de su casa.

Esta vez la caminata fue mucho más grata. Ya no existía esa tensión inicial por hablar con un desconocido, al contrario. Estuvieron bromeando y contándose anécdotas durante todo el trayecto. Incluso hubo un momento en que la temperatura en las calles disminuyó provocando que la chica comenzara a temblar de frío. Ace reaccionó al instante quitándose su sudadera para ponerla en los hombros de la chica aún cuando ésta se negaba por completo en aceptarla.

— Te vas a enfermar si no te la pones — insistía Ace.

— ¡Estoy bien! — exclamó la chica.

— ¡No seas tonta y póntela!

— ¡No!

En una maniobra extraña e incomprensible, Ace logró que la pelirroja se colocara la sudadera, por la fuerza, claro. Aunque después de eso no quedaba mucho para llegar a la casa de la chica.

Una vez en casa, Ace se despidió de la chica con su ya característico gesto de revolverle el cabello a la menor y, antes de que la chica pudiera devolverle su prenda de vestir, el chico se alejaba para perderse en la oscuridad de las calles. Mira, sin quedarse de brazos cruzados, le dijo –más bien le gritó- que estaba olvidando su sudadera, pero éste le dijo que se la devolviera el lunes.

En ese instante la chica sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta a su hogar mas alguien se adelantó a sus acciones. Keith, quien había visto la escena desde la ventana de su habitación ahora había bajado para que su hermana entrara. El muchacho, haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada, sonrió a la menor y le preguntó como había estado su salida diurna, a lo que ésta no pudo evitar sonreír y decir "Estuvo estupenda".

El mayor vio como su hermanita subía alegremente las escaleras. Debía admitir que no la veía así de alegre desde que eran pequeños, aunque había algo que no estaba bien. La aparición de este chico Ace era muy sospechosa para él y sentía el deber de averiguar qué tramaba.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero he estado algo bloqueada últimamente. No hay mucho avance en este capítulo, pero a partir de este momento es que se van a desencadenar una serie de sucesos interesantes ^^ Es sólo que necesitan de un período de transición, no es llegar y arrojar la bomba (en sentido figurado, claro)  
>¡Muchas gracias por los review! En verdad los aprecio y lamento el no haberlos respondido, lo haré cuando tenga más tiempo, que es hora de dormir ya xD<p>

**Disclaimer**: Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

* * *

><p>La rutina continuaba. En una visión panorámica de la vida del instituto, nada parecía haber cambiado pero, al entrar en detalles, daba la impresión de que algo iba a suceder, algo que alteraría la rutina que por años había reinado en los pasillos y, con ello, a sus estudiantes.<p>

El ambiente era semejante al de una carrera armada, una guerra que a la mínima perturbación de paz, no dudaría en estallar con todo su potencial. Desgraciadamente sus estudiantes no se percataban de que este proceso estaba en curso, más bien siguieron empleando lo que creían que era su mismo ciclo monótono.

Aun cuando una chica en particular presentía estas alteraciones en el ambiente, no les dio importancia debido a que su mente estaba enfocada en otras preocupaciones, como por ejemplo, en cierto chico de opacos cabellos azulados a quien, curiosamente, no había visto desde su salida del sábado.

Lo buscaba en los recreos, en la hora de almuerzo, incluso dedicaba preciados minutos de sus horas de clase a echar un vistazo por la ventana con la esperanza de que, a través de ese campo de fuerza de cristal, se encontrara con la figura del joven en medio del jardín, tal como la primera vez que lo vio. Había momentos en que incluso creía verlo en los pasillos entre medio de la multitud, mas sólo eran meros espejismos disfrazados de una ilusión deseada.

Con el tiempo, esto afectó el comportamiento de la chica, estando en un constante estado de vigilia con respecto a todo tipo de estímulos que se le presentaban a su alrededor. El primero en notar esto fue su hermano mayo, ya que cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa, Mira era la primera en atender y, al darse cuenta de que no era a quien con tanta ansia esperaba, volvía a su cuarto con cierto aire de desilusión y tristeza.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado esta obsesión, incluso trataba de auto convencerse de que era porque aun no había tenido la oportunidad de devolverle al chico la prenda de vestir que éste le había prestado el día en que salieron, pero en el fondo sabía que había algo más detrás de su inocente mentira.

A decir verdad, el día después de la supuesta cita, la chica no podía evitar repasar cada detalle de ésta, cuestionándose constantemente respecto al por qué la había invitado, especialmente a ella. Apenas si se conocían y no es normal invitar a salir a alguien con quien sólo has intercambiado un par de palabras, además la confianza con la cual la trataba era simplemente inverosímil. Lo más probable es que lo que más le atraía era esa osadía característica que éste chico poseía; no tenía ni el más mínimo pudor con la menor, desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron hubo un ambiente de misterio que a su vez era bastante confortante. Definitivamente no encontraba explicación alguna, sólo que tal vez, todas esas señales que el joven le enviaba comenzaban a entorpecer su manera de pensar y actuar.

Su intensa búsqueda por encontrar a ese joven que le robaba los pensamientos y el sueño la estaban agotando, por lo que decidió recurrir a quienes creía que podrían conocerlo y, a decir verdad, cuando la idea cruzó por su mente no pudo evitar dar una pequeña palmada en su frente como diciendo "Qué torpe he sido". Tomó su bandeja del almuerzo y se encaminó hacia la mesa de "La Resistencia" dirigiéndose particularmente a sus compañeras de clase.

— Chicas, me gustaría preguntarles algo. — dijo Mira firmemente, sorprendiendo a las aludidas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mira? — preguntó Runo sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que la pelirroja quería hablar. Julie parecía tener la misma impresión por lo que se veía en su mirada e inmediatamente sonrió de la nada.

— ¿Se trata de algún chico? — preguntó Julie haciendo un gesto con el codo.

En ese momento, Baron y Dan observaron curiosos a la pelirroja, luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos para alejarse un poco de las chicas, sin dejar la mesa, claro. Así tendrían espacio para hablar tranquilamente, además de que esos temas no eran de su interés.

— Bueno, a decir verdad es… — dijo Mira.

— ¡Anda, dinos! ¿Es guapo, mayor que tú, dónde y cómo lo conociste? Quiero detalles, chica — dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo lo que hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera aun más incómoda.

— ¡Julie, contrólate! — exclamó Runo jalando a su compañera quien estaba apunto de subirse a la mesa para invadir aún más el espacio personal de la víctima.

— Anda, Runo ¡Sólo quiero saber! — dijo Julie haciendo una especie de berrinche, a lo que Mira tuvo que intervenir diciendo que no discutieran entre ellas, que de todos modos les iba a contar lo que le sucedía, a lo que ambas accedieron guardar silencio para dejar a la pelirroja hablar.

No sabía como plantear su problema. Mencionar a Ace frente a sus amigas no era algo muy fácil, ambas podrían malinterpretar sus palabras y creer que ella tenía algún interés amoroso con respecto al chico. Aunque no estaba segura de si querría esto último pero ¡Oh! Sus pensamientos se volvían a desviar del tema.

— L-lo que sucede es que… — dijo un tanto nerviosa. Miró atentamente como sus dedos se entrelazaban entre sí para luego separarse, tocar sus puntas coincidentes y volver a enredarse con cierto nerviosismo. — Debo devolverle algo a este chico y no lo he visto en toda la semana.

Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas ante lo que decía Mira, se notaba que le costaba bastante expresarse por lo que las chicas tuvieron que insistir para que les dijera de quien se trataba. En un principio titubeó un poco pero finalmente dijo las dos palabras que se negaban a ser pronunciadas: "Ace Grit".

La reacción de una de ellas era la más esperada. Dicha chica de cabellos plateados se levantó abrazando a la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas mientras exclamaba con euforia.

— ¡Ace Grit! ¡Ace Grit! ¡Uno de los chicos más apuestos de por aquí! — gritó esta especie de rima llamando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería.

— ¡Calla, Julie! — dijo Runo mientras la jalaba nuevamente para que tomara asiento — ¿Qué no ves que toda la cafetería nos está viendo? — preguntó entre molesta y avergonzada.

— ¡Es que no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando hablamos de chicos guapos! — declaró Julie sin parar de chillar.

Mira estaba muy sonrojada. Sentía como el peso de las miradas caía sobre la mesa en la cual se sentaban. Miró de reojo a la mesa de Los Vexos y pudo notar como cierto chico de cabellos dorados la observaba con cierta intriga y molestia. La chica volvió a clavar su vista a la superficie de la mesa esperando a que su emocionada compañera se tranquilizara.

Ya cuando se había calmado pudieron entablar una conversación más tranquila. Dan y Baron se habían retirado de la mesa con la excusa de que tenían otros asuntos que atender, dejando a las tres jovencitas solas en la mesa.

— Ahora que me lo mencionas, es muy difícil ver a Ace por los pasillos de la escuela. — dijo Runo tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio al chico.

— Más aun al estar en clases distintas — agregó Julie, a lo que Mira tuvo que preguntar.

— ¿No que Dan y Baron están también en el otro salón? Entonces, ¿por qué los vemos más a ellos y a Ace no? — inquirió Mira.

Las chicas no sabían qué responder ante tal interrogante. Quizás nunca se había planteado tal pregunta o simplemente asumieron desde que fueron separados de curso, de que ya no se verían con tanta frecuencia. Si bien eran buenos amigos entre sí, Ace siempre prefirió estar solo.

— A decir verdad, es bastante extraño — dijo Runo con un tono nostálgico, captando la atención de la nueva — Antes nos veíamos todos los días, aun estando en clases separadas. Nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, reíamos un rato y al finalizar el día, salíamos en grupo a pasear por la ciudad o a visitar la casa de uno de nosotros.

Mira no pudo evitar recordar el día de su "cita", cuando Ace mencionó la vez en que él junto a sus amigos fueron de visita a la cafetería "Carpe Diem", el mismo lugar al que fueron ese sábado por la tarde.

— Ace empezó a ausentarse desde mediados del año pasado — complementó Julie al relato de Runo — Nos parecía bastante extraño por lo que un día decidimos preguntarle, pero no nos respondió.

— Siempre cambiaba de tema por lo que decidimos no insistir al respecto y, por lo visto, la situación no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. — agregó Runo — Es como si fuera un completo extraño para nosotros.

— Nos gustaría ayudarte, Mira, pero no es mucho lo que podemos decirte de este nuevo Ace — hizo una pausa y luego sacó un papel con un lápiz, escribiendo algo en este y así entregárselo a la pelirroja.

— Ten — dijo extendiéndole el papel a la chica, quien lo miró con cierta curiosidad. — Es la dirección de la residencia de Ace, por si quieres visitarlo algún día. — dijo esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mira tomó el papel sin estar muy segura de aceptar dicha oferta. Miró la dirección y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba de su hogar. Sujetó con mayor firmeza dicho papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Estaba decidida a ir a verlo uno de estos días.

* * *

><p>La jornada escolar ya había terminado. La campana resonaba en los pasillos indicando el final de este día. Los pasillos volvieron a colapsar con la aglomeración de estudiantes que osaba irrumpir en aquel extenso terreno.<p>

Cierta chica decidió esperar pacientemente en su salón de clases mientras escuchaba música en su mp3. Sabía que le sería imposible llegar hasta su casillero con la cantidad de gente que había en los corredores, por lo que su estrategia consistía en esperar a que la masa se disipara. Además, no tenía prisa en irse, no todavía.

Terminó de escuchar una de sus muchas canciones, tomó sus cuadernos y estuche y se dirigió hacia su casillero. Quedaban muy pocos estudiantes rondando por éstos lo que la hizo sentir en un grado apreciable, un tanto más cómoda.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha. Un patrón que iba siguiendo hasta encontrar su objetivo. Aun no tenía un buen sentido de la orientación debido a la numerosa cantidad de pasillos que tenía el edificio. Sentía que se había perdido otra vez, pero eso no detendría su marcha.

Siguió zigzagueando hasta que algo –más bien, alguien- detuvo su caminar. Su corazón dio un vuelvo y su estómago se contrajo al ver a Los Vexos, quienes parecían estar discutiendo con Ace. Logró disntiguir a Volt, alto e imponente, justo como recordaba haberlo visto su primer día de clases. A su lado estaba el menudo y, a su vez, arrogante Lync, quien parecía llevar la discusión en ese momento.

Mira decidió ocultarse detrás de la pared del corredor, deseando no ser descubierta. Apagó s reproductor de música e intentó escuchar sobre qué discutían, aunque le era difícil, puesto que se encontraban relativamente lejos.

— Sé que ustedes fueron los que atacaron a Mira — afirmó Ace con cierta molestia en su forma de hablar.

— ¿Mira? ¿Quién es Mira? — preguntó Lync de manera inocente — Lo siento, pero no sé de quién me hablas.

— ¡Claro que sabes enano! — dijo tomando al chico de rosados cabellos por el cuello de la camiseta — ¡Se trata de la nueva a la cual insultaron el primer día!

Volt reaccionó ante la situación empujando a Ace para que soltara a Lync. Cuando éste ya se hallaba libre, se acomodó nuevamente la camiseta y sonrió con cierta malicia en su rostro, ignorando la amenaza que el peliazul había realizado.

— Oye, cálmate, a nadie le gustan los bravucones como tú. — dijo agregando una de sus características risitas. Su compañero sólo se cruzó de brazos manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

—Tú sólo preocúpate de mantenerte en tu lugar y todo estará bien — agregó Volt sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

Con aquella discusión concluida, Los Vexos se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Ace con la mirada baja, apretando fuertemente sus puños en señal de impotencia. Sabía que eran ellos los que habían lastimado a Mira, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que él solo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nadie podría cambiar la forma de pensar y/o actuar de Los Vexos, pero tampoco estaba conforme con como las cosas había quedado.

Unas pisadas ligeras resonaron en los pasillos. Ace ni se molestó en alzar la mirada, estaba cubierta por su tenue cabello azul opaco. Sintió una suave caricia en su rostro que casi le provocan cosquillas. Las frías puntas de los dedos de la chica se colocaron bajo el mentón del chico, tratando de que éste alzara la mirada.

— ¿Ace? — llamó la chica, como si invocara el espíritu que ahora permanecía ausente. — ¿Ace? — volvió a llamar, esta vez acortando un poco la distancia y subiendo el tono de su voz. Quería estar segura de que lo estaba escuchando.

El chico tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la apartó de su rostro, levantó levemente la vista para mostrar sus ojos llenos de rabia. No estaba de humor.

Como Mira no había podido escuchar lo que había ocurrido, se atrevió a preguntar con la esperanza de saber el por qué el chico se encontraba tan molesto. Si es que lo habían lastimado emocionalmente o lo que fuera. Pero el chico se negó a responder, el suelo del pasillo parecía ser más interesante que prestarle atención a la chica que se encontraba frente a él.

— Ace, ¿Qué pasa? — insistió Mira.

— Nada — dijo Ace en un tono cortante. No tenía ganas de hablar en esos momentos. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, caminó un par de metros hasta que una mano detuvo su andar.

— Ace, dime que pasa. ¡Tú no eres así! — exclamó Mira. Le parecía inverosímil el que él la estuviera ignorando.

Mas el no respondió y se soltó del agarre de la chica para seguir caminando rumbo a quién sabe dónde, dejando a la pelirroja confundida, pero sobre todo, dolida. No lograba comprender cómo es que ahora sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, el cual se negaba a soltarse. Pero lo que ella menos esperaba era que cierto joven estuviera observando la situación desde el otro extremo del corredor junto a su más fiel seguidor. Estaba molesto, pero había algo detrás de esa molestia que le causaba dudas: ¿Por qué el chico se comportaba así con su hermana? ¿Qué hacía hablando con Lync y Volt?

— Maestro Spectra… — susurró Gus en caso de que Mira los fuera a escuchar.

— Así es, Gus — respondió Keith — Mis sospechas parecen ser ciertas.

El eco de un sollozo fue la señal del rubio para salir de su escondite junto a su acompañante. Sus pisadas hicieron eco en el corredor y se detuvieron cuando ya se hallaban a dos metros lejos de la pelirroja, quien les estaba dando la espalda.

— Hora de irnos, Mira — dijo Keith completamente impertérrito.

Mira se secó las pocas lágrimas que se atrevieron a abandonar sus ojos, tomó su postura habitual y asintió, siguiendo a su hermano que había reanudado su andar.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Buenas! Aquí les traigo un capítulo un poco más extenso que los otros. Aquí es cuando los verdaderos problemas comienzan y nuevas interrogantes surgen. Las respuestas saldrán a la luz en su debido tiempo ^^ Por ahora sólo disfruten.  
>¿Advertencias? Violencia tanto física como verbal en este capítulo.<br>Por cierto, gracias a todos por sus reviews! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué?" Era la pregunta que Mira se hacía mentalmente mientras se volteaba una vez más en su cama. ¿Por qué? No lograba comprenderlo. Estaba segura de que no había hecho nada malo, estaba dispuesta a devolverle su prenda de vestir, no había razones concretas por las cuales el chico justificara el comportamiento de esa tarde. No, no lo entendía en lo absoluto.<p>

Dio otro giro en noventa grados para ver la hora en el reloj de su velador. Eran las tres de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus mejillas estaban tensas a causa de un rastro de lágrimas secas. Lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos tras sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho.

— No entiendo por qué me preocupo tanto… — dijo la pelirroja en un susurro.

Sacó su brazo izquierdo de entre las sábanas y removió la venda para encontrarse con lo que eran rastros de su más reciente actividad. Pasó sus finos dedos por las heridas mientras intentaba reprimir el impulso de volver a aquella morbosa rutina. Odiaba hacerse heridas, pero sentía que era la única forma de calmarse en momento de tan alta tensión. Su descontrol se debía a cierta falta de atención y, como no podía hablar con Keith respecto a lo ocurrido con Ace, no halló mejor forma que empezar a hablar consigo misma al mismo tiempo que dibujaba sus cortes con un pincel imaginario.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando el mismo reloj anunció las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que Mira hizo un último intento de dormir, sino no estaría en buenas condiciones para la escuela. Dio un último giro para finalmente quedarse dormida, auto convenciéndose de que mañana todo estaría bien.

No sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

><p>Su día empezó como todos los demás, la diferencia estaba en que el rostro de la chica no podía ocultar su cansancio debido a la falta de sueño, pero no era nada que un buen maquillaje no reparara.<p>

Llegó al instituto he inmediatamente abandonó a su hermano mayor para perderse en los extensos corredores con la esperanza de encontrar a Ace y poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. Pero, al igual que los otros días, le fue imposible encontrarlo. Tuvo que resignarse a ir al salón de clases, más que nada porque la campana acababa de tocar, lo que anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día escolar.

Entró a la sala y arrojó sus cosas sobre son mesa con desgano. No sólo no estaba de ánimo para atender las clases. La falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle desde ya, a primera hora de la mañana, cosa que no pudo pasa desapercibida por sus compañeras.

— ¡Mira, te vez fatal! — dijo Julie sin el menor escrúpulo.

— Dime algo que no sepa — dijo la chica desganada a la vez en que dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el banco.

— ¿Tuviste una mala noche? — preguntó Runo con cierta inocencia en su tono de voz, a lo que Mira se limitó a permanecer en silencio. Ésta era su mejor respuesta.

Mira dedujo que las chicas querían saber más con respecto a su condición. Aun no era período de pruebas por lo que estar así era bastante raro en estos días. Lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento para poder ver las caras de sus interlocutoras. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Julie se adelantó.

— ¿Se trata de Ace, verdad?

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante tal acotación, pero no pudo evitar molestarse un poco al respecto. ¿Es que acaso ahora todo y todos giraban en torno a éste chico Ace Grit? Sinceramente, le molestaba. Se había vuelto un nuevo factor de distracción en su vida. La diferencia estaba en que este tardaría un buen tiempo en abandonar sus pensamientos.

— Sí, es él — dijo sin ánimos la nueva.

Las adolescentes se vieron obligadas a terminar con su conversación apenas vieron entrar a la maestra y decir que era hora de una prueba sorpresa. Cosa que a nadie le agradó, pero se limitaron a las quejas, tomaron sus mesas y se dispusieron en cuatro filas de seis alumnos cada una. El único premio de consolación era que con la mente en la prueba, dejaría de pensar en todo este embrollo del chico misterioso.

* * *

><p>No lo buscó en los recreos, sabía que no lo encontraría. Nunca lo encontraba en dichos períodos de tiempo a lo que decidió esperar a la hora de almuerzo. Una parte de ella temía enfrentarlo, pero la otra, impulsada por la duda y la confusión, buscaba respuestas que lograran satisfacerla por completo. Quería dormir tranquila esa noche y la clave de su descanso era él.<p>

Almorzó lo más rápido que pudo y se despidió de sus compañeros de mesa, "La Resistencia" para ir en busca del chico de cabellos azules. Dio un par de vueltas por los pasillos y nada. Pasó por fuera del baño de hombres creyendo que tal vez podría estar allí, pero no hubo caso. El joven estaba completamente desaparecido.

Era extraño, molesto, pero sobre todo, frustrante. La chica había desperdiciado todo su día de clases pensando en cómo le hablaría, ensayando un discurso que había preparado en el primer bloque de horas paran o quedarse dormida. Incluso practicó un par de veces frente al espejo del baño (cuando este estaba abandonado, claro). Hizo de todo con tal de que no fuera a bloquearse en el momento en que lo tuviera cara a cara.

Luego, ocurrió. La chica se rindió. No estaba dispuesta a seguir buscando a este chico como los héroes que tienen que rescatar a las princesas en los cuentos de hada y videojuegos. ¿Es que acaso se creía princesa que no lo encontraba? Esta situación era completamente extraña. Normalmente era a ella a quien buscaban, y no viceversa. Era curioso, pero sobre todo, fastidioso. En el fondo le hacía creer que ella estaba realmente preocupada por el chico y eso era algo que no le agradaba, para nada. Odiaba sentir preocupación hacia los demás. Pensaba que se trataba de una debilidad pero, muy en el fondo, le agradaba. El preocuparse por alguien más le daba cierta calidez que en su soledad le era imposible conseguir.

— ¡Lo odio tanto! — gritó para evadir el sentimiento de confusión que estaba surgiendo. Su voz hizo eco en los corredores. Su respiración era agitada, sentía que había algo más que la estaba oprimiendo, pero se negaría a admitir. Se negaba a que la verdad surgiera; que se estaba preocupando por alguien más aparte de ella misma.

No tenía idea de cómo pasó lo siguiente, lo único que estaba claro en ese momento es que el chico al cual estaba buscando estaba parado detrás de ella, esperando a que ésta volteara. Se mantenía completamente serio sin reflejar emoción alguna y, al notar que la chica parecía balbucear algo para sí misma, procedió a tocar su hombro, de modo que así abandonaría el mundo de sus pensamientos para caer en la realidad.

— ¡Ace! — exclamó la chica un tanto sorprendida. — Y-yo — dijo titubeante.

Ace no movió ni un solo músculo. Se mantuvo tenso esperando a que la chica dijera lo que tenía que decir y, para la mala suerte de ésta, todo el discurso ensayado parecía borrarse a medida que trataba de organizar sus ideas nuevamente. Reaccionó sólo a decir las primeras palabras que con tanto esfuerzo y pasión le había dedicado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer, Ace?

— ¿De eso quería hablar? — pregunta Ace un tanto molesto — No puedo creer que aún sigas con eso en la mente. Déjalo ir, ya pasó. — respondió en un tono más sombrío de lo usual.

— ¡Ace, quiero respuestas! ¡Tú no eres así y lo sabes! — gritó Mira dejando que sus lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos. No podía creer que siguiera con la misma actitud del día anterior, a lo que volvió a preguntarse "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?".

Era una situación complicada y dolorosa, en especial siendo que la chica era bastante sensible. El sólo hecho de captar malas vibras en el ambiente afectaban su estado emocional. Se sentía caer cada vez más ante el joven que, hace tan sólo unos días, la había invitado a tomar un helado un sábado por la tarde.

— No es nada que te interese, así que descuida, no te quitará el sueño no saber. — respondió Ace con la misma postura.

No lo pudo aguantar más. Sus emociones se apoderaban de su cuerpo y, en un intento deliberado, movió su mano a tal velocidad que el chico no fue capaz de evitar la bofetada.

El sonido pareció extenderse a lo largo de las habitaciones, desplazándose a través del aire y de las paredes. La chica estaba llorando, mientras que el joven de cabellos opacos se mantenía inmóvil, con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello.

Mira estaba sorprendida. No podía creer que lo había golpeado. Nunca había herido a nadie y no lograba comprender el por qué había actuado así frente a lo ocurrido. Sus pasiones la habían dominado y la llevaron a ejecutar dicha acción.

Arrepentida, la chica apartó su mano recogiéndola en un puño acercándola a su pecho, mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente sin despegar su mirada del chico, quién se mantenía inmóvil. Una vez a un par de metros lejos de él, volteó para salir corriendo y perderse en los pasillos. Lo único que podía escuchar era a sí misma repitiéndose una y otra vez la frase "¿Qué he hecho?"

* * *

><p>Hizo lo posible para no asistir a clases. Permaneció al menos cuatro días en casa convenciendo a su hermano de que estaba enferma. Como su padre tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios el mismo día del incidente, no tuvo que mentirle sobre su condición y, aprovechándose de la sobreprotección de su hermano, ahora se encontraba cómodamente acostada sobre su cama observando posibles manchas en el techo de su cuarto.<p>

Cualquiera creería que se lo estaba pasando de lujo y, en ese caso, esta chica tendría todo el derecho de decir un "Te equivocas": todos los días eran un tormento. Tenía que buscar la forma de que Keith creyera en su estado de salud sin que la descubriera, además de tener que enfrentarse a sus constantes pensamientos e interrogantes sobre sus acciones del día de lo ocurrido y la carencia de información que obtuvo de ésta. No era nada relajante.

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas buscando despejar su mente y, en eso, echa un vistazo a la hora: por lo visto su hermano mayor no tardaría en llegar a casa. Y así fue como pasó: se escuchó a lo lejos como las llaves se introducían en la cerradura para hacer que el candado cediera su protección. Luego, de un patada, el adolescente abriría la puerta para luego decir un no muy animoso "Ya estoy en casa".

Acto seguido, subió rápidamente las escaleras encaminándose hacia la habitación de Mira quien, al sentir como los pasos se aproximaban hacia la puerta, trató de aparentar estar lo más enferma posible, poniéndose un paño húmedo en la frente y cerrando los ojos como si estuviera durmiendo.

Keith abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana menor aparentemente dormida. Se acercó a ella con cautela para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama. Sacudió a la chica suavemente por el hombro y esperó a que reaccionara.

— Mira… — la llamó con gentileza. — Mira, sé que estás despierta, no finjas.

Ante esta afirmación, la pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos evitando tener contacto visual con el mayor. Keith sólo se limitó a emitir un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Keith luego de un momento de silencio.

— Débil —contestó la joven con un tono de voz que afirmaba lo dicho, aunque esto no era parte de su actuación. Estaba débil emocional y físicamente por todo lo sucedido, además de que se negaba a ir a la escuela. Sentía que no encajaba en aquel lugar, considerando que la presencia hostigante de Los Vexos no la dejaba tranquila. Eso y sumando que también tenía que estar constantemente mintiéndole a su hermano por formar parte del grupo, es más, ella ya había tenido unos cuantos roces con dicho grupo. Por ejemplo, cada vez que se veían en el pasillo Mylene era la primera en clavar su mirada en la menor de manera intimidante y, si pasaban muy cerca de ella, tratarían de empujarla para hacerla a un lado.

— Mira, tendré que llevarte al hospital si no te recuperas pronto. Llevas varios días encerrada en casa. ¿Estás segura de que estás enferma? — inquirió Keith. Debía admitir que le dolía sentir que su hermanita le estaba mintiendo.

—Estaré bien — respondió sin ánimos la aludida. No podía seguir escondiéndose en la comodidad de su hogar. De todos modos, era viernes.

* * *

><p>La ropa volaba por los aires, los libros eran tomados prisioneros, todos en un saco de vivos colores, floreado, los zapatos iban y venían al igual que la ropa hasta que, finalmente, todo el caos cesó. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar escapar al criminal; Mira Clay.<p>

Vestía una gran camiseta blanca y con un corte irregular en lo que sería el cuello de ésta, dejando uno de sus hombros expuestos. La tela caía de modo que no pudiera definirse su delgada figura. Llevaba una gran cantidad de pulseras con el fin de que cubrieran su venda, además de una sudadera celeste que, por cierto, era de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos. Traía puestos un par de jeans azul oscuro, una cadena en función de cinturón que además traía el detalle de unos tres cuadrados de color rosa, verde pistacho y celeste, y, para finalizar, un par de zapatillas blancas.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, entró en la cocina, tomó una silla y se dispuso a sentarse para desayunar. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que el desayuno ya estaba servido, pero eso no fue lo que le extrañó, sino que fue el hecho de que éste ya estaba frío.

— ¿Keith? — llamó Mira con extrañeza. Fue cuando recién se le ocurrió consultar la hora en su reloj y así, darse cuenta de que estaba atrasada por lo menos dos horas. Su hermano se había ido sin ella.

Dejó los restos que el chico había dejado tal cual como estaban en la mesa y salió rápidamente de su casa. Cerró con llave para luego correr en dirección hacia el instituto mientras maldecía mentalmente al miembro de Los Vexos.

* * *

><p>Los corredores estaban completamente vacíos. Podía escuchar claramente como sus pasos hacía eco en éstos cada vez que su pie se posaba sobre las frías baldosas. Decidió que primero iba a buscar sus cosas a su casillero y luego iría a pedir un pase para entrar a clases. No podía evitar sentir que estaba soñando. Le era bastante extraño caminar por los pasillos abandonados en las primeras horas de la mañana. Ésta imagen le recordaba mucho a sus sueños, o más bien, pesadillas, en las que en cualquier momento algo malo podría ocurrir.<p>

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha. Eran los comandos que seguí para encontrar su casillero. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a encontrarlo sin mayor dificultad. Sólo un pasillo más y lo encontraría.

Se detuvo a ver la hora en su reloj. Faltaban tanto solo unos cuantos minutos para que los estudiantes salieran a recreo, por lo que decidió darse prisa, pero no logró llegar antes de que la campana sonara.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de las salas inundando como siempre, dicho corredores. Varios de los estudiantes se detenía a conversar en éstos, algunos se quedaban en medio de la pasada mientras otros simplemente se hacían a un lado, apoyándose contra los casilleros.

Una vez que Mira halló el suyo, dejó su bolso en el suelo e intentó abrirlo, pero estaba trabado. Tuvo que ejercer mayor fuerza sobre la puerta de éste para poder abrirlo y, cuando finalmente cedió, se abrió con tal impulso que golpeó la cara de alguien.

Mira inmediatamente verificó si dicha persona se encontraba bien y, por fortuna, sólo le había quedado la mejilla roja por el impacto.

— ¡Estás bien? — preguntó Mira con un tono casi histérico.

— Descuida, no pasó nada — respondió un chico de mayor estatura que ella mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Echó un vistazo al joven. Alto, de cabello negro con unos misteriosos ojos marrón. Vestía un pantalón negro con una camisa verde abierta en la parte del cuello. Llevaba también una chaqueta de cuero con un par de cadenas encima además de unas zapatillas que parecían hacer juego con el conjunto. Debía admitir que era un chico apuesto.

— En verdad lo siento — dijo Mira. Estaba muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido, además de que varios compañeros la acosaban con la mirada por lo ocurrido.

— Ya te dije que no importa. Sólo trata de tener más cuidado o podrías tener problemas — respondió el chico tomando sus cosas para luego perderse entre la multitud.

A pesar de que no hubo mayores inconvenientes con esta situación, la chica y no tenía ganas de ir a clases, por lo que decidió entrar un poco más tarde al salón.

La campana volvió a sonar, esta vez para dar término al receso. Los pasillos comenzaban a drenarse y, en tan sólo un par de minutos, éstos ya se encontraban casi vacíos.

Mira quiso esperar un poco más. No sabía si entrar en ése momento o hacerlo después. De seguro alguno de sus compañeros de clase había visto cómo golpeó al chico con la puerta de su casillero. No estaba dispuesta a revivir ese momento, prefería dejar pasar el tiempo para que éste recuerdo se desvaneciera de la mente de sus espectadores.

Caminó lenta y casualmente en dirección hacia si salón de clases y, desafortunadamente, se encontró con las personas a quienes menos quería ver. Los Vexos. Sólo que faltaban algunos miembros del grupo: Keith y Gus.

— Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí — dijo Mylene con ese aire altanero que siempre llevaba encima. — Si es la enana de la cafetería.

La chica de cabellos turquesa se acercó aun más a la menor, quien trataba de evitar todo tipo de conflictos. Mientras una avanzaba, la otra retrocedía con temor hasta que, en un momento de debilidad, la mayor tomó a la pelirroja por el hombro y la empujo contra los casilleros.

— Hazte a un lado, niñita, me estorbas — y con esas palabras, la chica se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero esto no se quedaría así.

En su interior, Mira sentía el mismo impulso que la llevaba a auto inflingirse daño. La misma emoción que sentía cuando sujetaba las tijeras corría ahora por sus venas. Dejó caer su bolso al suelo y, con paso decidido, dio unos cuantos pasos, rápidos y firmes hasta alcanzar a Mylene. La tomó del hombro para hacer que ésta girara a verla y, acto seguido, le propinó un buen golpe en la cara con tal fuerza, que la joven de cabellos turquesa no dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió el frío de las baldosas. Pero eso no era todo, Miran o se detendría sólo con un golpe, así que, posicionándose sobre la mayor comenzó a golpearle la cara una y otra vez estando ambas al nivel del suelo, mientras que la otra se defendía arañándole la cara pero sobre todo el cuello.

El resto del grupo tuvo que intervenir en la pelea. Volt tomó a la pelirroja de modo que la despegó del suelo para que no siguiera atacando a Mylene, mientras que Shadow y Lync la ayudaban a incorporarse.

— ¡Maldita perra desgraciada! — gritó Mylene. — ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho! Te haremos la vida imposible en este instituto!

Antes de que la mayor contraatacara, la pelirroja logró zafarse de la llave que Volt le había hecho. Tomó su bolso y corrió en una dirección aleatoria. Daba igual a donde fuera con tal de estar a salvo, pero su pesadilla no acababa en ese momento. Lync se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — preguntó éste con un tono travieso.

Mira ya estaba entrando en pánico, se dio vuelta sólo para confirmar que había sido rodeada por el grupo. Lo siguiente que supo es que sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo que se retorciera de dolor y, aprovechando el momento, uno de Los Vexos la golpeó en la cara, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo. No conforme con esto, Mylene comenzó a patear el cuerpo de la menor hasta dejarla inconsciente. Sólo cuando comenzó a brotar sangre de sus heridas fue que sus compañeros la detuvieron.

— No sigas, Mylene, vas a terminar matándola — comentó Volt con cierta inquietud en su hablar.

— ¡Pues que así sea! — gritó Mylene.

— Ya vámonos, preciosa. Además de que deja de ser divertido cuando no los escuchas sufrir — comentó Shadow agregando a su frase su típica risita malvada.

El grupo comenzó a alejarse de la escena del crimen, dejando a la menor cubierta de heridas y de moretones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía incapaz de levantarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, su desesperación estaba en el límite. Sólo tenía fuerzas para dejar caer su sufrimiento en lágrimas cristalinas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas para luego caer en uno de sus charcos de sangre.

En ese momento fue cuando se formó una silueta al extremo de uno de los pasillos. La chica no podía identificar a la persona puesto que estaba a contra luz. Lo siguiente que supo fue que aquella figura se agachó para estar a su altura, acarició su rostro y la llamó con delicadeza, como si sus palabras fueran a hacerle aun más daño. Sus dedos estaban fríos, y su voz se quebraba ante aquella imagen, casi dejando escapar una lágrima por la pena que le daba esta pobre víctima.

— Mira, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó el joven con suma preocupación.

La chica extendió su mano hacia el rostro del chico, acariciándolo suavemente con las fuerzas que le quedaban, cuando iba a dejar caer su mano, el chico la sostuvo esperando ansioso a que la pelirroja respondiera a su pregunta.

— Ace — dijo la chica con dificultad.

Dado que parecía que la chica no había oído la pregunta, el joven volvió a preguntar, con cierta desesperación en su voz, como si estuviera reviviendo un muy mal recuerdo.

— ¡Mira, responde! ¿Qué te ocurrió? — repitió Ace.

La chica cerró los ojos para dejar caer sus lágrimas nuevamente. Reunió las fuerzas necesarias para sacárselo del pecho. No le podía mentir a Ace, simplemente no podía. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró fijamente al chico que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

— Los Vexos… — respondió.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como el rostro de Ace se desfiguraba de rabia. Esto era el colmo. Estaba decidido a hacerle frente a Los Vexos, teniendo una charla al estilo Ace Grit, pero de momento tenía que llevar a Mira a la enfermería.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Saludos! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 9 de este fic. Lamento la demora, pero últimamente me cuesta concentrarme en escribir. Sé que muchos de ustedes están moestos por la golpiza que le dieron a Mira, pero cuando algo malo ocurre es porque se acerca lo bueno ^^  
>¡Muchas gracias por todos sus review! Trataré de tener el capítulo 10 lo más pronto posible.<p>

PD: Para los interesados, estoy escribiendo un fan fic de Yugioh! 5D's cuya pareja principal es YuseixAki. Hay una encuesta en mi perfil que necesito que contesten para poder continuar. Gracias :3

Ahora con el fic, pero antes...

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador.

* * *

><p>La reacción de la enfermera fue la que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Se horrorizó al ver el estado en que se encontraba la pelirroja y esto se vio en el momento en que llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriendo su boca mientras que sus ojos aumentaban en su capacidad. Sin perder más tiempo, la mujer a cargo de la enfermería hizo que Ace entrara junto a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos, la recostó sobre una camilla e inmediatamente fue cuestionado al respecto.<p>

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó la enfermera sumida en el estupor del momento.

— Unos bravucones la golpearon — dijo Ace molesto. No tenía ánimos como para hablar al respecto con aquella mujer.

La enfermera, al ver que el chico no se dignaría a mencionar palabra alguna, curó las heridas de la pelirroja en silencio, poniendo banditas en algunas partes de su rostro y vendándole las heridas que se encontraban en sus brazos y piernas. Fue en ese momento en que se percató de la banda en la muñeca. La removió con cuidado para luego dejarla caer al suelo.

La reacción que tuvo la enfermera captó la atención de Ace, quien se encontraba contemplando el panorama de un parte de la escuela a través de una ventana. Volteó a ver cómo la enfermera sostenía el brazo izquierdo de la chica. Le había removido todas sus pulseras junto a la venda para dejar a la vista una serie de cortes que no parecían tener más allá de tres, cuatro días.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer Ace en ese momento fue dirigirse a la enfermera diciéndole que no se preocupara por la chica, que él se haría cargo de averiguar lo que ocurría, pero que por favor debía dejarlos a solas. Dicho esto, la enfermera se retiró a una habitación aparte, ahora el chico sólo tenía que esperar a que Mira recuperara la consciencia.

* * *

><p>El sonido de las páginas al ser volteadas era lo único que irrumpía el monótono silencio de la biblioteca. En ella, dos jóvenes se encontraba sentados en una mesa leyendo unos libros, o al menos eso intentaban disimular. A decir verdad, ambos parecían estar más interesados en la conversación que sostenían que en el contenido de sus textos.<p>

— Maestro Spectra… — llamó Gus. El aludido sólo respondió con un "¿Mmh?" sin despegar su vista del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Como el peliazul guardó silencio, el mayor se vio obligado a alzar su mirada y preguntar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Gus?

El mencionado sostuvo con fuerza el texto que tenía frente a él y, no estando seguro de lo que iba a responder, desvió su mirada hacia la mesa, como si así pudiera aclarar mejor sus ideas. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

— ¿No crees que las cosas andan un poco extrañas este año? — inquirió el peliazul, quien de seguro se había percatado de la tensión existente en las últimas semanas.

Keith arqueó una ceja como si no comprendiera de lo que estaba hablando. No había notado nada extraño. De lo único que estaba seguro es que prefería mantener cierta distancia de Los Vexos. Parecía que Mylene se estaba apoderando del control de aquel grupo, lo que le daba un aire de maldad aún más grande, pero no estaba consciente de las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora.

— Que nos hayamos alejado un poco del grupo no significa que las cosas hayan cambiado. Lo único que puedo destacar al respecto es que la presencia de Mylene se ha hecho más fuerte, pero eso es todo lo que puedo concluir — dijo Keith manteniendo su tranquilo tono de voz — Sólo recuerda esto, Gus. Por mucho que ella intente tomar el control, nosotros seguiremos siendo los más populares del instituto. Eso es algo que no nos puede arrebatar.

Al decir esto último, Keith chasqueó sus dedos para darle su firma a su declaración. Gus no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo al respecto. No le agradaba la situación por la que estaban pasando, y el cambio de actitud de su maestro era realmente preocupante. Se conocían desde hace años y nunca antes había estado tan obsesionado con ser el mejor en el instituto.

Decidieron guardar silencio luego de ese pequeño diálogo. Sabían que ya no había nada más que discutir, pero para ser sinceros, ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse en sus textos. Podían sentir la tensión del ambiente. A los pocos minutos, ambos decidieron abandonar la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Mira abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiéndose completamente desorientada. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido golpeada por Los Vexos y que cierto chico había ido a su rescate. Intentó sentarse para tener una mejor panorámica de la habitación, pero en el momento en que tensó sus músculos para realizar tal acción, sintió un dolor intenso, especialmente en su estómago y en el lugar de sus costillas.<p>

Ace, al notar que la chica había despertado, se acercó a ella sujetándola de los hombros para que se mantuviera quieta.

— Quédate quieta, no estás en condiciones para levantarte todavía — dijo el chico con cierta tranquilidad en su hablar.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó ignorando lo dicho por Ace.

— En la enfermería. Perdiste la consciencia en el pasillo luego de que me dijiste que fuiste golpeada por Los Vexos.

El sólo recuerdo de Mylene propinándole un golpe en la cara hizo que la pelirroja cerrara los ojos fuertemente como acto reflejo. Al no sentir el impacto de su puño, lo abrió nuevamente. Estaba algo apenada por el estado en el que terminó, se sentía débil y realmente le avergonzaba que Ace la viera en esas condiciones, mas el chico acortó la distancia que ambos compartían para acariciar la mejilla de la chica, buscando la mirada de ésta que se encontraba inspeccionando las irregularidades de la sábana que la cubría.

— Me tenías muy preocupado… — dijo el chico como si nada. Mira no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por Ace. Le pareció que estaba sonriéndole, aunque esa sonrisa no duraría mucho tiempo.

Sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, el chico había llevado su otra mano hacia su brazo izquierdo, sujetándolo con firmeza exponiendo los cortes que había en éste. Mira dirigió su vista inmediatamente a las heridas y sus ojos se abrieron superando su capacidad normal. Ace la había descubierto.

— ¿Por qué te cortas? — preguntó con frialdad.

— No es de tu incumbencia — respondió Mira con un tono agresivo. No le gustaba hablar de sus heridas ya que ellas siempre la conllevaban a pensar en sus problemas.

— ¡Exijo saber! — gritó Ace. Estaba molesto con los Vexos desde un principio, pero esto ya era el detonante que faltaba para que perdiera la compostura frente a la chica.

— ¡Suéltame, Ace! — gritó Mira dejando asomar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Le asustaba que él actuara de esa forma.

Cuando creyó que las cosas no podrían empeorar, se tenía que equivocar: justo en medio de ese forcejeo entró Keith junto a Gus. La noticia de que una chica había sido golpeada en los corredores se había extendido por casi todo el instituto, y todo comenzó cuando Julie llamó a Ace preguntando por Mira y, como es típico de esta chica, no pudo mantenerse callada al respecto: le contó a La Resistencia a viva voz, haciendo que más de alguno escuchara la noticia. Sea como sea, este hecho llegó a los oídos del rubio.

Keith no tuvo compasión con la puerta de la enfermería, la abrió de modo que ésta casi rompe el tope que había en el suelo y, al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, se guió por su instinto sobre protector tomando a Ace por el cuello de su chaqueta lanzándolo contra la pared. Mira quedó impacta ante esta reacción.

— ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermana! — preguntó el mayor sin poder contener su ira — ¡Responde!

— ¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, maldito vexo! — exclamó Ace para luego intentar propinarle una patada al mayor, quien la esquivó sin mayor dificultad, logrando que éste lo liberara de su agarre.

— Y para tu información, no le he hecho nada a Mira — agregó esto último acomodándose el cuello de la chaqueta, mas esto no sería suficiente para convencer al líder de Los Vexos.

— ¡Mientes! — acusó el mayor — Vi claramente como la lastimabas. ¡No intentes negarlo!  
>Keith se lanzó nuevamente contra el peliazul, esta vez dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo. Mira, quien estaba solamente como espectadora, se horrorizó ante la escena, llevando ambas manos a su rostro cubriendo su boca. Era tal su espanto que las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar. Ya cuando Keith tomó nuevamente a Ace por su chaqueta, dispuesto a lanzar un segundo golpe, fue cuando Mira se levantó de la cama a pesar del dolor.<p>

— ¡Keith, Keith! ¡Detente por favor! — exclamó la chica entre sollozos.

Gus, al ver la escena, se acercó a su maestro tratando de que soltara al peliazul junto a la ayuda de Mira. Ambos trataron de hacer que entrara en razón, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Lo único que podía hacer era sujetar el puño del mayor para evitar un nuevo golpe contra su víctima. Por suerte la enfermera entró a la habitación justo en ese momento.

— ¿¡Pero que está pasando aquí! — exclamó la mujer acercándose a los jóvenes para apartarlos unos de otros. Cuando logró tal milagro, se dirigió molesta al mayor de los cuatro.

— ¡Keith Clay! ¿Es que acaso perdiste la cordura? ¿Qué hacías golpeando a un chico menor que tú?

El aludido ni siquiera pudo responder a la pregunta que le había realizado la enfermera ya que Mira decidió intervenir por él, excusándolo para que pudieran hablar los dos a solas. Dado que no había más opción, la mujer dejó que ambos hermanos tuvieran una charla privada. El mayor aprovechó de pedirle a su seguidor que fuera a comprarle algo a la cafetería para eliminar las tensiones, mientras que Ace decidió esperar al otro lado de la puerta, aprovechando la oportunidad de poder escuchar la conversación que ambos iban a sostener.

Una vez solos, Keith se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto con su cabeza como indicación para que la menor comenzara a explicar lo ocurrido. La chica sólo bajó la mirada avergonzada por el hecho. Ambos mantuvieron esa postura acompañados por un silencio que impacientaba cada vez más al rubio. Éste ya comenzaba a marcar el paso con su pie derecho hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

— No tengo todo el día, Mira. Ahora dime, ¿quién te hizo esto? — preguntó tratando de no sonar muy agresivo hacia su hermana.

La pelirroja se negó a romper su silencio. Prefería jugar nerviosamente con los dedos de las manos a prestarle atención a su hermano mayor. Éste se percató de que la menor lo estaba ignorando, así que se aproximó a ella tomándola de las manos para que pudiera escucharlo.

— Mira — dijo seriamente — Me preocupas. En estos últimos días has actuado de un modo bastante extraño, no, desde que ingresaste a este instituto que has estado así. ¿Es que ya no confías en mí?

La chica, quien había estado contemplando la mirada que tenía su hermano mientras le hablaba, no pudo evitar desviarla cuando terminó de decir estas palabras. Le dolía ver que el mayor realmente se preocupaba por ella pero, ¿cómo decirle que su grupo de amigos era la razón de su sufrimiento? Ya tenía bastante con el tema de su difunta madre como para poner más peso en las preocupaciones del mayor. Además, ambos eran de mundos completamente diferentes: Keith era el chico popular y perfecto, el que las chicas del todo el instituto adoraba, el que tenía amigos por doquier, líder del grupo más popular y capitán del club de deportes. En otras palabras, Keith era perfecto y Mira no era quien para encajar en la misma foto que él. La chica nueva: torpe, con problemas que no se atrevía a hablar con nadie que no fuera ella misma, víctima de abusos, ignorada por la gran mayoría. Aunque era casi tan inteligente como su hermano, el obtener calificaciones inferiores a la máxima, la frustraba, y así es como volvía al segundo punto de su propia descripción; sus problemas.

— No puedo, Keith… No puedo decirte — dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Ante esto, el mayor soltó las manos de su hermana. Parecía derrotado y de hecho, así era como se sentía. Sabía que su relación con su hermanita estaba declinando y no hallaba una solución al respecto. Abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, cruzando miradas con cierto chico que llevaba un buen rato esperando ese momento. Lo que no sabía, era que había escuchado su pequeño diálogo.

El mayor le dio la espalda al chico de ojos grises, pero antes de que éste pudiera perderlo de vista, dijo algo que llamó su atención.

— Si realmente quieres ayudarla, aleja todo tipo de objetos punzantes de ella. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando — dijo Ace en un tono molesto justo antes de abrir la puerta de la enfermería para sumergirse dentro de la habitación.

Keith volteó a verlo con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera detener al chico, se dio cuenta de que Gus se aproximaba a él con dos vasos de café en sus manos. Decidió abandonar la posibilidad de entablar un nuevo diálogo y se retiró del lugar junto a su mejor amigo. No había nada más que hacer ni decir.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó una vez más, anunciando la hora de almuerzo. En los corredores se podía divisar a cierta chica de cabellos plateados corriendo como si sus vida dependiera de ello y no se detuvo hasta encontrarse con cierto grupo de personas; los chicos de La Resistencia. Los encontró en la cafetería, todos sentados en su mesa conversando de lo más alegres hasta que notaron la presencia de la chica.<p>

— Julie, ¿qué pasó? Te ves agitada — dijo Dan señalando a la chica.

— ¿Es que acaso no se enteraron? — preguntó la chica tratando de regular su ritmo respiratorio.

— ¿De qué nos perdimos? — preguntó Baron inocentemente.

Los chicos ahora tenían toda su atención puesta en Julie quien, antes de mencionar el incidente del corredor, fue sorprendida por la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la mesa. Dan fue el primero en notar la presencia del nuevo y no pudo contener su emoción al verlo.

— ¡Shun! — exclamó. Se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa para poder saludar a su gran amigo y compañero, estrechando sus manos en un gesto amistoso — ¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? — dijo agregando su carismático sello de promoción: su sonrisa.

— Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Dan, chicos — dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios — Debo admitir que las cosas están mejor. Ya saben, después del incidente era inevitable el que me ausentara por un tiempo.

Julie, al sentirse completamente excluida del tema, carraspeó de modo que así captara la atención de todos. En el momento en que sintió las miradas de los demás fue que decidió continuar con su noticia.

— Si me permiten continuar, quería decirles que Los Vexos atacaron nuevamente y esta vez sí que se pasaron de la raya. — dijo en un tono serio poco característico de ella.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí con curiosidad para después dirigir sus miradas nuevamente a la chica de cabellos plateados. Shun se cruzó de brazos, por lo visto Los Vexos aún eran un problema en el insitituto.

— Dinos, Julie, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? — preguntó Runo quien parecía bastante preocupada.

La chica, sin decir palabra alguna, señaló el asiento en el cual Mira siempre se sentaba. Los miembros del grupo en un principio no entendieron este gesto y volvieron a intercambiar miradas. La confusión no duró mucho tiempo, uno de los muchachos se iluminó como si algo hubiese susurrado la respuesta correcta.

— ¡Mira! — exclamó Baron, a lo que Julie asintió.

— Atacaron a Mira.

* * *

><p>Mira se encontraba nuevamente sentada en la camilla de la enfermería. Había tomado unas vendas para cubrir sus heridas de la vergüenza, mejor conocidas como intentos fallidos de suicidio.<p>

El sonido de la puerta al cerrar la sobresaltó. Clavó su vista inmediatamente en el lugar donde se había producido tal estruendo para encontrarse con el chico de cabellos opacos. Suspiró aliviada y, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, le dijo: "Me asustaste" a lo que el chico rió suavemente.

— Vaya conversación que tuviste con Spectra — dijo Ace con cierto tono burlón.

Mira lo vio con extrañeza. ¿Spectra? ¿Es así como lo llaman en el instituto? ¿O es tan solo un apodo que el chico le había puesto para referirse a él? Éstas preguntas las acentuó arqueando una ceja, mostrando su completa ignorancia frente al tema.

— ¿Es que no sabes que así le dicen a tu hermano? — preguntó el chico incrédulo. La chica sólo negó con su cabeza para confirmar su respuesta. — ¡Increíble! ¡No sabes nada! — exclamó con asombro.

La chica se sintió algo ofendida ante ello. No tenía por qué saberlo, después de todo, apenas si veía a su hermano a comienzos de la jornada de clases y cuando ésta terminaba. Tampoco iba a estar detrás de él cual cachorro perdido en medio de un bosque encantado. Decidió dejar de lado ese tema pero, por lo visto, Ace no lo soltaría tan fácilmente.

Se acercó a la chica sentándose al borde de la camilla. Si esto no era suficiente que la pelirroja le prestara atención, poner su mano sobre las vendas lo haría. Miró a la chica seriamente a sus ojos, notando que en ellos se reflejaban una serie de emociones negativas: tristeza, soledad, desesperación, frustración, además de que éstos tenían un reflejo cristalino, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas. No comprendía el por qué quería llorar nuevamente. Le molestaba que fuera tan débil, que fuera una niñita llorona que no sabía como defenderse. Es más, odiaba verla en esos momentos.

— ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? — le preguntó con cierta repulsión.

Dejó caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Era inevitable no llorar. Ocultó su mirada bajo su cabello y emitió unos suaves gemidos anunciando su sollozo. El chico no podía verla así, se incorporó para retirarse nuevamente cuando algo lo detuvo: la voz de la chica lamando por él.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Ace? — dijo irrumpiendo su llanto — ¿¡Qué puedo hacer! — gritó dando énfasis a su pregunta.

Ace no quiso responder a la pregunta que le había hecho. Es más, sacó su teléfono celular, marcó cierto número y esperó a que la persona del otro lado de la línea le contestara. Cuando ésta lo hizo, le dijo que se encontraba en la enfermería y si podía venir lo antes posible. Con eso dicho, cortó la llamada y se dirigió nuevamente a la chica.

— Primero, deja de llorar — dijo molesto — Segundo, yo me encargaré de Los Vexos. Si no eres capaz de decirle a tu querido hermano lo que está ocurriendo con ellos, me veré obligado a informarle yo mismo.

La chica se horrorizó ante sus palabras. Notó que Ace se disponía a abandonar la habitación a lo que Mira reaccionó levantándose rápidamente de la camilla para intentar alcanzarlo. Su cuerpo le dolía bastante pero al menos fue capaz de acercarse al chico. Se aferró a su chaqueta preguntándole qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a preguntar a lo que el chico respondió sacudiendo su brazo para que la chica lo soltara, ésta retrocedió ante dicha acción y lo llamó débilmente, preguntándose una vez más qué era lo que iba a hacer, mas era inútil. Ace no pensaba en decir palabra alguna.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, revelando al grupo de La Resistencia, esta vez con un nuevo miembro formando parte de ella.

El chico de ojos grises caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Mira, al notar esto, intentó seguirle pero fueron los brazos de sus compañeros de grupo los que la detuvieron. La chica rogaba porque la dejaran ir, pero éstos se negaban a escuchar sus súplicas, dejando que viera como Ace salía de la habitación rumbo a quien sabe dónde. Gritó su nombre múltiple veces con tal de captar su atención: "¡Ace, Ace! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ace!" gritaba con desesperación, pero sus amigos no la dejarían ir. El chico había llamado a Dan para que vigilaran que la pelirroja no escapara, así le daría tiempo suficiente para encargarse de Los Vexos.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Saludos! Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pido mis disculpasde antemano, per he andado algo distraída con las pruebas en el colegio, además de otros asuntos personales que no puedo dar a conocer por esta vía tan... pública xD  
>¡Gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews! Sé que Los Vexos son un tormento, pero las cosas buenas ocurren luego que pasa la tormenta, aunque ésta es bastante larga. Todo sea porque venga algo mejor :3<br>En fin, ojalá que disfruten este capítulo ^^ 

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador. 

* * *

><p>La cafetería, lugar en donde los alumnos se reunían para degustar de sus almuerzos. Bandejas iban y venían, algunos llevaban sus propios almuerzos cortesía de sus madres o algún hermano mayor que los preparaba, a no ser que ellos mismo hicieran el papel de chef. El ajetreo de la hora clímax había cesado y, a lo lejos, se podía divisar la mesa de Los Vexos quienes conversaban de lo más tranquilos y relajados, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de cierto chico de cabellos rubios. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a tocar su plato, su mente estaba inmersa en el mensaje de Ace.<p>

"_Si realmente quieres ayudarla, aleja todo tipo de objetos punzantes de ella. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer._"

— ¿Spectra? — irrumpió una voz en sus pensamientos, pero no fue suficiente para sacarlo de su trance. — ¡Spectra!

— ¡Ah! — dejó caer su tenedor sobre la mesa captando todas las miradas de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué te fumaste? Andas más distraído que de costumbre — dijo Mylene en su forma más delicada posible, a lo que Keith no quiso responder, simplemente negó con la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los demás ignoraron el extraño comportamiento de su líder y siguieron hablando de temas diversos, riendo fuertemente de los comentarios y burlas que surgían de vez en cuando. La diversión no duró mucho tiempo. Sus risas cesaron cuando cierto individuo se posicionó frente a su mesa viendo a cada uno de los integrantes de ésta con odio y recelo, cosa que a cierta chica de cabellos turquesas lo tomó como una ofensa.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, engendro? — preguntó al intruso.

El joven permaneció en silencio, aproximándose cada vez más a la mesa y, sin previo aviso, tomó el plato de Shadow y lo arrojó al suelo haciendo el éste de quebrara y que su contenido se esparciera por todo el suelo. Quedaron perplejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no estallar ante sus acciones.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa! — gritó Shadow incorporándose de su asiento, el agresor se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

— Ahora que tengo su atención — dijo orgulloso — Quiero saber quién de ustedes lastimó a Mira.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja no podía estarse quieta en la enfermería. Pensaba en lo que Los Vexos podrían hacerle, que tal vez podría meterse en problemas por intentar defenderla y, no menos importante, haría que Keith se enterara de quienes fueron sus agresores. Lo más incómodo era que sabía que no había forma de evitar que alguna de esas tres cosas ocurriera. Estaba encerrada en aquella habitación y sus amigos, los miembros de La Resistencia no dejaría que saliera de allí bajo ningún motivo, además, la hora de almuerzo era lo suficientemente larga como para que el suceso esperado ocurriera por lo menos unas tres veces.<p>

Dan notó la inquietud de la chica y, sin moverse de la puerta, le dio unas palabras alentadoras para que se tranquilizara.

— Tranquila, Mira. Ace va a estar bien. — concluyó alzando su pulgar derecho enfatizando esto último. La chica guardó silencio a lo que los demás decidieron otorgarle su apoyo.

— ¡Descuida! Ya verás como todo se solucionará — dijo Julie guiñando un ojo.

— Además Ace es un chico fuerte. Te aseguro que todo va a estar bien — agregó Runo.

Sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, la chica no podía calmar sus nervios, simplemente se resignó a sentarse a esperar sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de sus compañeros. Tenía un nudo en la garganta debido a un sentimiento de culpa que cada segundo devoraba una parte de su mente.

* * *

><p>Keith no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Ace acababa de acusar a su grupo de amigos de ser quienes agredieron a su hermana menor pero ¿Qué pruebas tenía? No creía nada de lo que dijera este chico, simplemente no podía creerle.<p>

— ¿Tú otra vez! — exclamó Keith. — ¡Fuera de mi vista a menos de que quieras sentir nuevamente mi puño en tu cara!

Ace comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Sabía que no tardarían en abalanzarse sobre él para molerlo a golpes, pero no se echaría hacia atrás, no como alguna vez lo hizo en una situación muy similar.

— Anda, ¿qué esperas para salir corriendo? ¿Acaso olvidaste "ese" incidente? — dijo Lync como si todo se tratara de un juego. Le era inevitable actuar como un niño en este tipo de situaciones.

A pesar de las amenazas, no dijo absolutamente nada, es más, tomó el borde de la mesa y la alzó de tal modo que todo lo que se hallaba sobre ésta terminara en el suelo. La cafetería nunca había estado tan silenciosa como en ése momento.

* * *

><p>Cierto chico de cabellos oscuros se encontraba en el baño de hombres lavando sus manos. Mientras lo hacía, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo. Hace mucho que no se veía reflejado en él, es más, hasta extrañaba ver su imagen junto al trasfondo de los baños pero, con ese reflejo también venían muchos recuerdos a su mente como los días en que coincidía con Los Vexos y le tocaba ver como este grupo de bravucones atacaban a los chicos más débiles.<p>

Empuñó su mano con cierto rencor al recordar esas imágenes que se reproducían automáticamente en su memoria. Acto seguido, recordaba el incidente del año pasado, la razón por la cual sus vacaciones fueron un par de semanas más extensas y que, para su sorpresa, parecía que una nueva víctima tendría el mismo destino que la anterior.

Cerró la llave del fregadero y sacudió sus manos para eliminar el exceso de agua, luego dio leves golpes en sus piernas para que la tela de su pantalón terminara de absorber la humedad.

Salió del baño y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Había unos cuantos chicos corriendo de un lado a otro algo agitados, pero a su vez, estaban emocionados por algo. Shun logró atrapar a uno de ellos sujetándolo por el hombro y, sin perder más tiempo, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

El menor no tardó en responder. Éste, a diferencia de los otros, tenía una expresión de preocupación impresa en su rostro. No tardó en responder que algo estaba ocurriendo en la cafetería. Mencionó la palabra "pleito" junto a "Los Vexos" y en ese momento fue cuado Shun hizo caso omiso al resto del mensaje. Estaba en shock. La historia se repetía. Un déjà vu.

Soltó el brazo del muchacho y corrió en dirección a la cafetería rogando porque no llegara demasiado tarde.

— ¡Ace, más te vale no hacer nada estúpido!

* * *

><p>Dicho chico ahora se encontraba suspendido en el aire cortesía del líder de Los Vexos, Keith Clay, alias Spectra Phantom. Él había logrado que el resto del grupo mantuviera la calma con tal de que él fuera quien le diera la merecida lección al insolente. Se podía ver como el mayor había perdido fácilmente el control y ¿cómo culparlo? Estaba pasando por una situación muy delicada.<p>

Los espectadores que se encontraban en la cafetería estaban sorprendidos por la reacción que éste había tenido. La mayoría de las veces dejaba que los demás se encargaran del asunto, como si se trataran de sus peones. Incluso Gus estaba perplejo e intentaba llamar la atención de su maestro para que se calmara un poco, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Keith se negaba a escuchar.

— ¿Te metes con mi familia y ahora con mis amigos! ¿Será que has perdido la razón, enano! — gritó el mayor alzando un poco más al peliazul quien no se veía nada cómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba. — Desde que tú y Mira se conocieron ella ha empeorado en su condición, ¿qué diablos le hiciste, maldito bastardo!

Ace, tratando de que Keith lo soltara, se dispuso a contraargumentar las bases que el mayor había puesto en su tesis. ¿Es que cómo podía ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo Mira no era capaz de decirle la verdad a su hermano? La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Podía notar como a su alrededor algunos alumnos abandonaban la cafetería en busca de ayuda, otros sacaban sus teléfonos celulares y cámaras para grabar, mientras otros esperaban impacientemente a que uno de ellos rompiera la tensión lanzando el primer golpe, pero esto no lo distrajo y continúo con su estrategia para calmar a Spectra. Sí, sabía que no era Keith con quien estaba tratando, sino con el temido Spectra, quien se había ganado el respeto de todos en el instituto por su imponente presencia.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego! — gritó Ace — ¡Son tus queridos "_amigos_" los que han lastimado a Mira! — hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de Spectra quien seguía sin creer en las palabras del peliazul. Esto sería un problema, pero no se rendiría ante ello. — ¿Quieres pruebas? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella misma! O mejor aún ¡Pregúntale a tus supuestos amigos a ver qué dicen!

— ¡Suficiente!

Lo siguiente que aconteció fue demasiado rápido como para que la mente humana pudiera asumir que lo que veía era algo real, creíble. El golpe que el líder de Los Vexos le propinó al integrante de La Resistencia fue tan poderoso que lo lanzó por lo menos un para de metros más allá de donde se encontraba y, no satisfecho con eso, se acercó nuevamente a él, pero cierto individuo lo detuvo.

— ¡Basta, Spectra! — dijo Gus mirándolo con la preocupación nublando sus ojos.

— Sí, Spectra, detente — dijo Shadow entre risas — Déjanos participar también.

El joven de cabellos rubios no dijo nada, dejó que sus cabellos cubrieran su mirada. No hizo ningún tipo de gesto por lo que los demás miembros del grupo tomaron su silencio como un "adelante, hagan lo que quieran con él" y se aproximaron al cuerpo del chico quien recién parecía reaccionar luego de ese golpe.

— ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Jejeje! — dijo Shadow haciendo una mueca extraña en su rostro similar al de una sonrisa lunática.

— Ya no eres tan rudo, ¿no es así? — dijo Lync en su típico tono burlesco apuntando infantilmente a la víctima con us dedo índice.

— ¡Acabemos con esto de una buena vez! — dijo Mylene.

Volt tomó el débil cuerpo de Ace pasando sus brazos por debajo de los del chico para así dejarlo expuesto a los golpes, como a un saco de boxeo. Shadow insistió en ser el primero en golpearlo. Hizo sonar los huesos de sus manos como para "saborear el momento", alzó su puño y le dio con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago a la víctima. Ace lanzó un grito ahogado. El dolor le era insoportable, pero debido a la falta de aire, le fue imposible soltar un quejido.

Iba a dar el segundo golpe cuando algo cae repentinamente a sus pies. Los abusones miraron el extraño objeto que había aparecido de la nada y, justo en ese momento, fue cuando de este pequeño artefacto comenzó a salir humo nublando la vista del grupo junto a todos los presentes a medida que esta nube se extendía.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando? — preguntó Mylene.

Volt, quien aun sostenía a Ace, se sentía completamente desorientado, razón por la cual ni se percató que alguien se había puesto detrás de él haciéndole un hinca pie que lo dejó automáticamente en el suelo, viéndose obligado a soltar a su víctima. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que la sombra misteriosa tomara al peliazul y huyera del lugar, sabiendo exactamente donde se encontraba la salida a pesar de no ver bien donde ésta se encontraba.

Una vez que ambos huyeron de la cafetería Ace pudo ver a su salvador, aunque sabía de antemano quien era por la maniobra que había utilizado como distractor. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Shun, tú y tu complejo ninja me han salvado de nuevo.

— No digas mas, compañero, que por tu culpa de seguro me gano una suspensión por utilizar una bomba de humo sin la autorización del director.

Ambos rieron ante lo dicho aunque ocultaban cierta ironía por debajo de sus risas. Sabían que estarían en problemas por el drama de la cafetería y esta vez no había forma de negarlo ya que, un montón de cámaras tenía la evidencia guardada en sus memorias. Definitivamente éste no había sido un muy buen día para La Resistencia.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta es probablemente la actualización más lenta que he hecho en mi vida con respecto a algo... En serio. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Por un momento había olvidado la existencia de este fanfic, pero por suerte guardo todos los capítulos, y este lo tenía escrito a medias... Espero que quienes siguen interesados en esta historia disfruten este capítulo y debo agregar que no sé cuando será la próxima actualización, estoy perdiendo el don de escribir.

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador.

Cierta pelirroja mantenía su monótono caminar por la enfermería, yendo y viniendo de un extremo a otro como si con cada paso que daba hiciera más pronta la llegada del chico a quien esperaba con tantas ansias. Miraba como sus pies desnudos tocaban las baldosas para luego dar un giro inesperado y así volver a pasar por sobre el rastro invisible de sus pisadas.

"Ace, por favor... Dime que estás bien" decía Mira en su mente sin dejar de moverse.

Sus pasos cesaron al ver como la puerta se abría rápidamente dejando entrar a dos adolescentes poseídos por la adrenalina que, una vez dentro, azotaron la puerta y pusieron llave en caso de emergencia. Los miembros de La Resistencia se quedaron perplejos ante el actuar de los dos muchachos, pero decidieron guardar silencio y esperar a que recuperaran el aliento para dar inicio a la interrogación.

— ¿Pero qué les pasó? — preguntó Dan arqueando una ceja al ver que a Ace le costaba regular su respiración.

— Tuvimos dificultades en el comedor — respondió Shun con un tono sereno en su pose emblemática: de brazos cruzados apoyando espalda y uno de sus pies contra la pared. — Y eso no es todo — agregó dejando escapar un suspiro.

Los chicos dirigieron su atención al peliazul quien parecía tener la intención de completar el enunciado de su amigo, incluso adoptó una postura similar a la del pelinegro antes de hablar.

— Falta el sermón del director por el alboroto en la cafetería… Eso y a bomba de humo que arrojó Shun — dijo esto último con la mirada puesta en el culpable de dicha acción, mostrando cierta molestia en su rostro. Shun sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa manteniendo los ojos cerrados sabiendo que el chico de cabellos opacos habría estado perdido si él no hubiera aparecido en medio de la pelea.

Dejando ese tema de lado, Dan, como líder de La Resistencia se dirigió a Mira, quien ya se encontraba más tranquila desde que Ace retornó a la enfermería. La chica no podía seguir refugiándose en dicho lugar, pero tampoco había nada planeado como para enfrentarse a Los Vexos, necesitaban más tiempo.

— Mira — llamó Dan. La aludida fijó su mirada en el chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado. Se veía serio, hecho que raras veces ocurría.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la pelirroja sin tener pista de lo que su líder pensaba decirle.

— Será mejor que te vayas de este instituto — respondió abruptamente.

Los demás miembros de La Resistencia observaron a Dan completamente desconcertados, a lo que el chico reaccionó ante esto llevando su mano izquierda hacia su nuca mientras movía efusivamente su diestra señalando que negaba el posible malentendido de sus palabras.

— ¡N-no me refiero a eso! — dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. — Me refería a que sería mejor que Mira se fuera por hoy. De seguro Los Vexos deben estar más furiosos que nunca… — Se detuvo para dirigirse nuevamente a la pelirroja — Y como tú eres su blanco principal, es peligroso que camines sola por los corredores teniendo a esos psicópatas rondando por ahí.

Runo, quien se encontraba cerca de Dan, posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico asintiendo ante lo dicho. Cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Ahora recuerdo el por qué te elegimos como líder del grupo. Lo había olvidado. — agregó esto último con una sonrisa pícara lo cual sorprendió al castaño, exclamando el nombre de la chica en señal de reproche.

Mira seguía algo sorprendida por la sugerencia que le habían hecho. No recordaba que un instituto podría ser tan peligroso como éste se presentaba. ¿Acaso era ella la chica con mala suerte? Simplemente no encontraba una explicación lógica. Si bien ella estaba consciente de que no sería fácil teniendo a su hermano mayor como centro de atención, no esperaba ser el blanco principal de los matones del recinto. Sí, lo mejor sería terminar la jornada en ese mismo instante, no quería causar más problemas.

Observó la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Su nuevo grupo de amigos bromeaba con respecto a lo dicho anteriormente por la peliazul mientras que el castaño trataba de cesar sus burlas sin tener éxito en ello. La pelirroja aprovechó esta instancia para tomar sus pertenencias y así huir de la enfermería sin deja rastro. De hecho, el único que se percató de su maniobra fue cierto chico de cabellos opacos, quien dejó pasar esta situación.

— Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, creo que solo estamos estorbando — dijo Ace al grupo una vez que Mira abandonó la habitación.

— Es cierto, Mira, ¿no quieres que te acompañemos…? — dijo Baron cuando se percataron de que la chica ya no estaba con ellos. — ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Antes de que comenzaran las especulaciones sobre su paradero Ace se adelantó, tomando nuevamente una postura seria a la que los demás estaban acostumbrados.

— Debe estar en camino hacia su hogar. A fin de cuentas, Dan tiene razón, es peligroso que permanezca aquí por más tiempo. Por lo menos por hoy. — afirmó el peliazul con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

* * *

><p>El humo se había desvanecido casi por completo, pero el aroma a algodón de azúcar se mantenía presente en la atmósfera de la cafetería<em> (1)<em>. Los Vexos se reponían después del inesperado ataque por parte del pelinegro, quienes no esperaban su anticipado retorno.

— ¡Malditos mocosos! — exclamó Mylene. El aroma de la bomba de humo había impregnado su cabello y ropa.

— Tranquila, preciosa, nos vengaremos por lo que han hecho, y cuando ese momento llegue, ¡Los haremos que sufrir hasta quedar inconscientes! — dijo Shadow concluyendo con una risa maniaca que fue ahogada por inhalar abruptamente las casi nulas emanaciones de humo.

Los demás miembros de Los Vexos trataban de incorporarse nuevamente a su rutina, pero hubo cierto individuo que permanecía inmóvil desde que ordenó el ataque contra Ace. Permanecía pensativo mirando al vacío. Era la primera vez que las palabras de un subordinado habían dejado perplejo al gran Spectra. Sólo un miembro de los Vexos se percató del estado del rubio y ¿quién más podría ser?

— Maestro Spectra… — llamó. Al ver que el joven no reaccionaba decidió acercarse para confirmar si realmente lo había escuchado, pero antes de que diera un paso recibió una respuesta.

— Será mejor que vaya a casa, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Los Vexos escucharon las palabras de Spectra y reaccionaron al instante. Primero Mylene quien lo reprochó por irse antes de poder planear siquiera el contrataque hacia La Resistencia, seguido de Shadow y Lync diciendo que en estas últimas semana se había convertido en un tipo muy aburrido.

Sin embargo, Gus no podía dejar de insistir en que su compañero se quedara en el instituto, sobre todo después del incidente que acababan de acontecer. Podrían culparlo por iniciar el pleito o incluso por la bomba de humo, ya que el director tenía cierto conocimiento sobre los problemáticos que podrían ser ciertos estudiantes.

— Spectra, no puedes irte así como si nada. — insistía el peliazul. — Además tienes práctica en la tarde ¡No puedes dejar el equipo deportivo!

El aludido sólo lo ignoraba mientras tomaba sus pertenencias dispuesto a retirarse lo más rápido posible.

— Lo siento, Gus. Pero tengo mis prioridades. — y sin nada más que agregar, el rubio se retiró de la cafetería.

Volt fue el único al que le dio poca importancia, después de ver como Mylene trató a la pelirroja abandonándola en el pasillo llena de heridas y moretones lo hizo reflexionar sobre las acciones que se estaban tomando en el grupo. Recordaba perfectamente haber vivido una situación similar en la cual decidió permanecer al margen y no involucrarse mucho en el asunto. Los resultados fueron peores de los que esperaba y, en ese momento, decidió que intervendría la próxima vez que ocurriera algo de esa misma índole. Lo curioso era que también se trataba de una pelirroja que en aquél tiempo era nueva en la ciudad. El trato que recibió en el instituto fue tal que un día desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, comenzando a correr los rumores por los pasillos del establecimiento diciendo que la chica habría atentado contra su vida. Nadie supo si dicho chisme era algo real o no y, al igual que su desaparición, su recuerdo se desvaneció en los corredores. Sólo unos pocos la recordaban.

"Las cosas están empeorando. Mylene, ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que resistirá la chica? Es la hermana de Spectra después de todo" pensó Volt una vez que la joven de cabello turquesa había dejado las quejas a un lado para proceder a abandonar el lugar.

* * *

><p>Mira no tardó en llegar a su hogar. A pesar de sus heridas la chica no tuvo mayor problema para caminar. Observó las vendas que cubrían sus brazos y recordó el momento en que Ace descubrió sus heridas, no podía quitarse de la cabeza como sus ojos grises y sin brillo la observaban fijamente. No estaba muy segura de lo que realmente reflejaban en ese momento. ¿Enojo? ¿Frustración? ¿Impotencia? Con tan sólo recordarlo volvía a sentirse incómoda, se avergonzaba de sus marcas y más aún ahora que Ace sabía de ellas.<p>

Decidió dejar ese vergonzoso recuerdo en algún rincón de su memoria y se dispuso a ir a su habitación a descansar un rato. Había tenido un día agotador y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer por unas cuantas horas de su mundo.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando escuchó la puerta principal de su casa abrirse seguido de un gran portazo, aunque Mira no tenía que salir de su habitación para confirmar que quien había llegado era nada más ni nada menos que su hermano mayor y, antes de que este apareciera frente a su habitación, la chica ajustó los vendajes y se ocultó entre las sábanas, simulando que estaba dormida y así evitar el interrogatorio de su hermano. Desafortunadamente no logró engañarlo.

— Sé que estás despierta, Mira. Tenemos que hablar.

El tono con el que Keith se dirigía a la pelirroja era lo que más le preocupaba. Esta vez iba en serio, y no había nada que fuera a interrumpir su conversación. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que confesar sus secretos, pero ciertamente no esperaba que ese día llegara tan pronto.

— ¿Qué sucede, Keith? — preguntó Mira dejando su rostro expuesto para encontrarse con la fría mirada del rubio.

El joven se detuvo a observarla por unos instantes, luego comenzó a registrar la habitación en busca de tijeras, vidrios rotos, cualquier objeto que fuera clasificado como "punzante". No podía ignorar lo que Ace le había dicho cuando abandonó la enfermería. Sus palabras seguían perturbando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Keith, qué haces! — preguntó la chica completamente desconcertada. Comenzaba a temer las sospechas que tenía con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo. El mayor ignoraba las palabras de la chica y continuó registrando la habitación, sin si quiera mostrar emoción en su rostro.

Finalmente cuando terminó la revisión, dejó todos los objetos con los que su hermana podrían auto infringirse daño dentro de una caja y, sin dar aviso, tomó los brazos de la pelirroja, la cual comenzó a forcejear para que la dejara en libertad. Pero sus intentos fueron en vanos, Keith logró tomar uno de sus brazos y retirar las vendas que cubrían sus heridas para ahora quedar expuestas frente al joven. Fue en ese momento en el cual su rostro mostró cierta emoción: sorpresa.

— Mira… tú… — murmuró incrédulo. Su mano temblaba mientras sujetaba el brazo de la chica.

— Keith, yo… ¡Puedo explicarlo! — exclamó la chica. Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

— ¿Puedes! — gritó Keith tratando de salir de su estupor. No sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal con su hermanita menor. Tampoco estaba seguro de si estaba enojado con ella o si su ira se enfocaba en él mismo. Se sentía como el peor hermano que podía haber existido. No haberse dado cuenta del estado en el que la joven se encontraba lo había dejado cerca del abismo del shock. Mira, en cambio llevó sus manos cerca de su mentón, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se precipitaban a escapar de sus ojos, no podía formular palabra alguna.

Keith observó las vendas por varios segundos. No despegaba su vista de las pequeñas manchas de sangre que se habían impregnado en la tela. Sus heridas estaban frescas.

La chica, al percatarse de que su hermano mayor no dejaba de mirar las vendas trató de llamar su atención. Mencionó su nombre, una vez, dos veces, pero no había respuesta.

— Hablaremos de esto más tarde — pronunció finalmente el mayor sin siquiera ver a la menor. No podía mirarla a los ojos, no ahora.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él para luego recargar su espalda sobre la superficie de madera. Guardó la venda n su bolsillo y llevo su mano a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos demostrando su frustración.

— Debo descubrir la verdad detrás de todo esto… — murmuró para luego dirigirse a su habitación, con teléfono celular en mano. Debía realizar una llamada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)<em>** En las bombas de humo caseras se suele utilizar azúcar como catalizador. Al quemarlas el aroma que liberan suele ser dulce, como el del algodón de azúcar.


End file.
